Scarlet Ribbons
by PrincessOfDarkness2214
Summary: She was an exceptional being, able to bring him to his knees. And yet it was she, who bowed down to him the first time they met. But that didn't mean she would let him rule her. And so they began the dance. Will Amelia be able to heal the broken god and can they defeat the evil hiding behind the corner ?
1. Scarlet

**Hi ! This is a new story of mine, let me know what you think of it. Constructive critisism and ideas are very much welcome. Some situations in future chapters may be different from the ones in the film. Enjoy and review !**

* * *

Amelia's parents dragged her behind them all over the world and Stuttgart was no exception. She was usually bored out of her mind and saw no reason why a grown up woman, who will soon graduate from university is forced by her parents to accompany them to balls. This time they were guests in a opera house and viewers of a exclusive performance of 'Rigoletto'. Amelia didn't understand a word in it, but she really enjoyed it. But after it ended and her parents finally stopped playing matchmakers and introducing her to every man and woman in the hall, she had nothing to do. And she didn't mind at all. As usual, she found a quiet place and took out a book she managed to sneek in her little bag. It was a mini version so she had to focus her eyes on the text.

_Meow._

What the hell ? Amy's head snapped up looking for a source of the sound. Has she even heard a _meow _or was it her mind playing tricks on her ? She decided it was the latter and resumed reading. Mr. Darcy was just about to propose to Elizabeth and be turned down in a brutal way when she heard it again.

_Meow._

'_Ok, this is weird'_ she thought. But this time she put the book down, stood up and started to look for (apparently) the cat. _'What was a cat doing in an opera house ? I thought institutions like that didn't allow any animals inside'. _She kept wondering as she swept the halls with her beautiful dress. Besides seeing 'Rigoletto' the dress was the best part of this evening. It was strapless and in her favourite colour, scarlet, revealing her shoulders and back. The corset was tightly attached to her torso, emphasizing her breasts. Many complained corsets were uncomfortable but she liked them. The floor-length skirt was more broaden by every inch so while to top clutched to her body, the bottom swept the halls with a rustle and dragged behind her. It was perfect as if made only and specially for her. In her ears and on her neck were rubies. A gift from her parents after she graduated from high school. And although she abandoned the dream of being a princess a long time ago, it all made her feel like one.

Amelia continued her search for the cat and after a while she found it. The little being was hurled in a corner and looked scared.

''Oooowwww, don't be scared honeybee, I'm not going to harm you, come on.'' She fell to her knees and lowly extended her hand for the cat to sniff it and see she's not a danger to him/her. It took some time but finally the cute animal went out of hiding and begun to examine her palm. When Amy attempted to stroke it there were no objections. After spending a while in a position like that she swooped the cat into her arms and stood. Surprisingly, the being snuggled closer to her and didn't attempt to free itself with its claws like she expected.

''What are you doing here, sweetie ? Are you hungry ?'' _Meow. _''I hope that means yes. Well then,'' she sighed ''lets find you something to eat.''

With the cat in her arms, Amelia stepped into the corridor leading the staircase, which lead to the dining hall. Before she even knew it, she began talking to the cat and interpreting its behaviour as answers. It was quite succumbing and Amy paid little mind to watching the hallway as it was quiet and she saw no one the first time she walked it. Cute, little being was licking her neck and she began to laugh, truly, as she didn't for a long time, when she bumped into someone. A man. '_Ouch'_.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going, please forgive me.'' She apologized, bowing her head not wanting to look into the person's eyes and instead focusing on his/hers shoes. It was a man, tall and slim she judged, wearing a coat. She continued stroking the cat, never looking up.

''Lovely cat.'' Said a smooth voice. It was the only response for then he walked away. _''Great, I walked into someone'' _she thought ''_again.''_

The young woman quickly put aside her embarrassment and headed to the dining hall. Before she stepped into it, she hid the cat in a cupboard and told it to be quiet. _''Like it would understand. Taking to a cat._'' She snorted. ''_I really need to get a life'' _. Stepping into the hall she nodded to some people, grabbed a plate of something that looked like shrimps and walked out before someone noticed her. Amelia collected the cat and made her way back to the 'hiding' place.

As she sat there, feeding the being with sea fruits, she thought about her life. Did she like it ? Kind of. Was it how she imagined it would be ? Not really. She wanted to become a policewoman, but her parents started threatening with disinheriting her, so she decided to study international relations, which wasn't that bad. It involved a good amount of history, which she worshipped. Her parents. They were ... ok, good people, a bit shallow, but all right. And the only thing she feel towards them was pure indifference and she had no idea why. At first she blamed herself, thought there was something wrong with her, but she accepted it. It took time, but eventually she did. That's why she let them drag her around, to somehow redeem herself and be a good daughter to them. She obeyed and it was all she could do. The cat turned out to be seriously hungry and she had the chance to properly look at it. Its fur was a brownish grey with white spots on it and its eyes were ocean blue. '_Beautiful'_ she thought and stroked the being slowly and gently behind the ear. Amelia always loved cats though she never had one. Both of her parents were allergic to fur so adopting a pet was never an option. They sat there in quiet and peace, enjoying the moment.

And that was when she heard the screams.

* * *

**What did you think of it ? :)**


	2. Emerald

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts ! This kind of things keep me on going and writing more. You guys are great and this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**I forgot to mention this last time : I own nothing (besides Amelia), Marvel does.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The screams grew louder and louder, frightening both Amelia and the cat. At first she thought it was some kind of a sick joke, but when the screaming was joined by "Run" and "God, please help us" she had no doubts. Amy didn't know what to do. A normal reaction would be to try to find a way out of here or run or panic, but she sat in her 'hiding' place, holding a little being which clung to her desperately. The screams finally stopped and silenced fell. The building was obviously empty. Only then she decided to come out. Sliding her shoes off and cluthing tightly the cat, she slowly made her way to the main hall. Passing the renessaince hallways and corridors, going down the red carpeted staircase she could hear her heart beating like a drum, feel the blood pumping in her veins. But why, when she should be scared as hell, was she excited ?

Standing on the steps of the grand staircase so she could take a good look on the abandoned hall, Amelia saw a man laying on a some kind of weird looking table/monument. Even from a distance she could see the blood covering his face and pouring to the floor, creating a bloody mirror. Besides him, the place was completely empty. Before she knew what she was doing, she was running towards the man, dropping the cat down beside him and touching his neck, looking for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she felt it. Slow and almost gone, yet still there and fighting. She proceeded to examining his wounds and flinched. His eye was...well...it wasn't a pleasant view. It looked like it was scratched out, with some muscles and white sticking out. With no small effort Amy held her stomach, stoping the vomit. She doubted if the image would ever be erased from her mind. The bleeding had to be stopped. She tore off a piece of the man's shirt and used it to cease the flow of blood. But she needed water or something like that to clean his... wound. Looking around the hall, the young woman saw a bathroom just a few steps away and ran to it. She fetched some water and towels and quickly went back to the man, glimpsing at the cat that was still curled beside the table/monument. But there was no time to worry for the little being. Although her trip to the bathroom lasted no more than a minute, the material covering the place where the man had an eye, was already soacked with blood. ''_Great_.'' she thought ''what am I meant to do now ?'' Amy clenched her jaw and tore off another piece of the shirt. ''Sorry'' she apologized, even though he couldn't hear her. She had no time thinking about her parents or anything else. She had to help that man. She realized that the water was a stupid idea. What would she do with it ? Pour it into the guy's eye socket ? Angry, she kicked the table/monument.

''Kneel !''

She froze.

What the hell was going on ? The voice spoke again, but not as loud as before, preventing Amelia from hearing what he was saying. Yes, it was a male voice. Going outside was out of the question. Somehow she managed to take the wounded man off from where he was laying and put him, as gently as she could, on the floor beside her. She fell to her knees next to him and resumed aiding the wounded man. The voice outside became quiet and she became cautious. Another male voice spoke, but still not loud enough for her to hear. Then sounds of battle met her ears and the echo of a blow/bloom ringed in the hall. She shook her head ''the guy is your priority'' she reminded herself. But there was nothing more she could do to help him. She changed his 'bandages' once again and turned to find the water so she could clean his face. At least she could do that.

And she froze again, mid-air.

There was someone standing in front of her. ''Oh'' was the only thought that crossed her mind. She slowly swept her gaze across the figure. Her eyes wandered from the hih shoes, climbing the long, skinny, leather clad legs, to the green-black-gold plated chest. Everything was cupped by a long, green cape gently rocking on his back. 'Cause the figure was a man. He held some kind of a metal stick in his right hand, which ended with sharp blades and between them...something blue shined.

''Hello.'' His smooth voice broke her chain of thought. Now she had no choice but to face him.

Oh and he was handsome, hell, he was beautiful. Even the weird, horned helmet couldn't spoil his looks. The shoulder-length, midnight hair was sticking out of the metal thing, curling at the ends. He was pale. Pale and skinny, what emphasized his cheek bones and eyes. Amelia finally met them. The shining emarlds, which made her hold her breath. They were simply astonishingly beautiful. Their eyes entangled in a dance. His emeralds with her chocolates.

''Hi'' she answered shyly and regretted it immediately, not really knowing what to say. ''_Hi ? Seriously ? Of all the things you could say you said hi ? What else can I say to a super hot guy, who happens to wear a some kind of armour and orders people to kneel ? '' _ She didn't know and the man just smirked at her. So she dropped her eyes focusing them on his leather pants, for she was still sitting on her knees.

''And what do you think you're doing ?'' he asked pointing out her attempt to help the eyeless man beside her.

''Ummmm... nothing.'' she answered calmly putting aside the towel ''And you ?'' O.o.

It was then she noticed that the cat was laying, entangled in the silks of her dress. The man seemed to notice it too for he spoke amused, ignoring her previous question.

''That's a lovely cat you've got there.'' And then Amelia remembered. It was the same voice that spoke to her in the hallway when she bumped into someone. But did he know that ? Probably yes and yet she found herself answering him.

''Thank you. It's not actually mine, I found it earlier today.'' she never met his eyes, hell, she didn't even look up.

''You didn't come out'' he accused.

''I was busy cleaning, I think, your mess.'' she gestured the man. ''And I don't think I missed that much really. Besides the kneeling part. That must've been _really _exciting.'' ... was she talking back to a dangerous guy with a sharp stick ? ''_What the hell is wrong with me ?_''

Luckily for her, the man chuckled. ''You're a brave little thing to talk to me like that. Recless, but yet brave. And yes, the kneeling part was exciting and I believe you're doing it right now.'' He held out his hand to gesture at her and she noticed he had a wound. His wrist was a bit slit and blood was pouring from it, down the hand. And she found herself tearing another piece from the man with no eye's shirt, making it wet and attempting to clean his wound.

''What are you doing ?'' he snapped taking his hand away. She got annoyed.

''And what do you think I'm doing with a wet towel and piece of material, Einstein ? You're wrist is bleeding like hell and I want to aid to it.'' she glared at him.

Clearly surprised, but without a word he handed her his hand back. She pushed his sleeve up and cleaned the wound and the hand, doing it slowly so he woudn't snap again. As she was bandaging it, she heard him say.

''Loki, of Asgard'' Was that an introduction ? Loki ? Like Loki the norse god of mischief and lies ? Ok. She loved mythologies and always had a weird theory concerning them so this was a mild surprise to her.

''Amelia Valentine, of Midgard'' she responded, remembering the names of the nine realms in the norse myths.

''The pleasure is all mine.''he chuckled.

She let his hand go and saw the cat playing with his cape, he followed her gaze and smirked, it didn't seem to bother him. She was still afraid of losing herself in the depth of his emeralds, so she focused her attention on the little thing playing with the green material and tried to ignore the sensation of his voice. So smooth, vibrating with a british accent, making her flush. He could be a star in lines offering telephone sex. Just imagine telephone sex with him- What the hell was she thinking about ? No, no, no, no... She gently shook her head and got back to the cat when she felt a hand on her cheek. His hand. On her cheek.

''Look at me'' he whispered. And she obeyed. The dance began again and she was drowning in the depth of his emeralds. His palm gently caressed her cheek bringing sensations to her. She saw something in his eyes and reached out her hand to put it on top of his. The something amplified and she could fell the tension between them. Amelia was sure he could feel it too. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she didn't want it to end.

''Hey Romeo ! Wanna take your chances with someone your size ?'' a metallic voice interrupted. Amy and Loki snapped out of the trance and looked to the source of the voice. Iron Man. She knew him from the news. Even through the suit you could hear his cockyness. Beside him was Captain America, she knew him too, her father was a fan. They both prepared for battle as Loki stepped in front of her, as if to protect her.

The cat quickly stepped out of the way and fighting ensued.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Caribbean Blue

The fighting didn't last long.

''Come here, pretty boy'' Iron Man teased Loki. Captain America tensed prepared for the god to launch himself at them, but the Asgardian just smirked and kept hiding Amelia from their eyesight. The captain made the mistake of moving forward and he was thrown into a wall with a blast coming from the magic stick. Amy didn't know if the sound of 'crack' was made by the building's structure or the soldier's bones. _'The first'_ she guessed when America stood up and seemed okay, though he left a perfect form of his body on the wall.

It was enough of a reason for Iron Man to attack. Amelia had a hard time trying to observe all the blasts, punches, kicks and deflections. Somewhere, in the middle of the battle, she lost track of who was winning or losing, who did that leg or hand belong to, who blasted off another wave of energy. She was surprised that Loki didn't put up a fight and soon she found him sitting on the stone floor, defeated. He raised his hands in surrender, eyes never leaving his enemies.

''Good choice.'' Iron Man's robotic voice said.

Some kind of light embraced the god, taking away the helmet, cape and most of his armour. The sceptre was lying near her and she tilted her head, clearly interested in it. She just had to reach out and it would be in her hands. She shook her head. ''_No. What am I doing ?'' _she thought '_'Just a little longer and soon I'll be calling it 'my precious' and wearing a loincloth.''_ she snorted what earned her the attention of the men in front of her. While her two 'saviours' looked at her like she was a crazy idiot, Loki was amused. Amy lowered down her head, pretending to be ashamed. The god's eyes wandered to her lap, where the cat was still entangled in her dress. The little being didn't seem to notice anything what happened. Currently, the centre of its world was the fluffy bundle in its paws.

She held Loki's gaze for a while, before he was grabbed by Iron Man and escorted out of the building. ''Let's go, Romeo.'' The god of mischief flashed her one last smirk before disappearing behind the large doors.

It was then she noticed Captain America standing in front of her. She looked at him and he offered her his hand. She tucked the cat under her arm and took the offered hand. Once she was standing, she smiled gratefully at the soldier who nodded her. ''Miss''.

''Thank you, Captain.''

''No problem, are you alright ?'' he looked genuinely concerned while his eyes swept across her form, looking for wounds or any other kind of harm. His voice was pleasant, but not even near Loki's pleasurable tone, purring actually. She caught herself before her thoughts turned into a fantasy and focused back on the soldier.

''Yes, I'm just fine.'' She graced him a soft smile, which he gladly returned. He seemed to be a noce fellow.

Comfortable silence fell between them, but it was quickly broken by the man's com-link.

''Captain come in, Widow here. We're ready to go. '' A female voice sounded. ''Do you have the girl ?'' Amelia's head snapped up as she bored her eyes into his with a questionable gaze.

''Yes.'' He answered slowly.

''She's coming with us. Orders from above.'' She explained.

Captain America sighed ''Copy, prepare to leave.'' And the line went dead.

She was offered an apologetic smile, but she wanted answers. Yet the Captain knew as much as she did, that is nothing. Surprise and excitement emanated from her as she realized she would see Loki again. Her cheeks flushed gently at this thought.

''I'm sorry but you have to come.''

''I will under one condition: the cat comes with me.'' She said protectively holding the little being. Her demand was met with raised eyebrows, but the soldier said nothing.

The ground was cold against her bare feet and the night enjoyably chilling. So when the captain offered her something to cover her arms with, she politely declined the offer, what earned her a surprised look from the man. She was always a person to enjoy the cold, preferring snow rather than the sun.

She was lead to a plane, a quinjet as the captain explained.

''Ok, Juliet is here, we can go.'' She was met with Iron Man's snarky remark and a wink coming from him. '_Seriously ?' _was he winking at her ? She frowned at him and took a seat opposite Loki. Besides them there was another woman on board. Her eyes, cupped by short, red hair said nothing. When she saw Amy sit, she turned and headed to the cockpit. As the plane took off, Amelia glanced at the god. His figure was tensed, hands folded in his lap, eyes boring into the floor with an indifferent stare. She turned her focus to the cat, which left the comfortable place on her knees, ran over to the Asgardian and jumped onto his lap. His surprised look and the situation itself made her laugh and she could see a small smile forming on Loki's lips. It made Captain America and Iron Man turn their attention to them with a pair of _whatthehell_ glares, but soon they went back to whatever bickering they were consumed in. Like she cared what they thought about her. The man she was looking at, hesitantly raised his hand and petted the cat's head. Soon the cute, little being was lying on its back, sprawled all over Loki. After a while he relaxed a bit and started to gently stroke the cat's belly. Amelia found the picture before her cute. She had no other choice but to smile even more. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her and the one that tried to subjugate those people at the opera house not so long ago, were the same person. She fought the desire to walked over to the god and sit by his knees, just the way she did before. Amy noticed the fluffy animal playing with the straps of Loki's bandage. _'Yeah, definitely cute.'_

The sky growled and lightning flashed. In a matter of seconds a storm erupted outside and the god's head snapped up. The cat hissed and buried itself deeper in the god's lap. He looked at her and handed the being over.

''Take it.''

''What, scared of lightning are you ?'' the captain mocked as she obeyed the wish.

''I'm not overly fond of what follows.'' was the trickster's calm response and they heard a loud crash as something landed on the plane.

Four pairs of eyes focused on the ceiling. Iron Man opened the back of the quinjet, looking out into the sky. And then a man, clad in an armour and a red cape flew inside. He hit the armoured man, making him fly across the plane. He grabbed Loki by the neck and fled into the stormy sky. There was another banter between the two heroes but Amy paid no attention to it. Iron Man flew out and was soon followed by the captain. For a while she couldn't move, staring with her mouth open at the place where the man landed. '_What the hell ?'_ She was snapped out of the trance by the sound of the deck being closed.

''Come here.'' the red-head spoke shortly. Amelia obeyed her wish and with the cat still in her arms, sat in the second pilot's seat.

''HQ, this is agent Romanoff, do you copy ?'' the woman beside her attempted to make contact with the other side. The line was silent for a while, before a male voice answered.

''_Agent Romanoff, this is HQ, state your location and mission status, over_.''

''We are currently en route and soon to pass the border of France.'' The agent waited a while before continuing. ''The prisoner was broken out by an unidentified man. We don't know if he's working alone. Captain and Iron Man are after them. What are our orders ?''

''_Stand by_.'' Was the only response.

This time the line went dead for longer and silence fell between the two women. Amy was surprised when the older one decided to break it.

''Here.'' She gave her the radio and the earplug ''watch out for any transmissions and let me know when somebody contacts us. I can't do both things at the same time.'' She glanced at the cat. ''Cute thing, where did you find it ?''

''At the opera house, it was hovering in a corner, hungry and alone.'' She answered while putting the earpiece in.

''And you decided to bring it all the way here ?'' The curiosity in the woman's voice was impossible to miss.

''Well, yes. What else could I have done ?'' Amy asked surprised. For her it was an obvious choice. She petted the cat, which purred in response. Once they let her go, she would take the being with her. She still didn't know if it was a male or a female and had no name for it. But this wasn't a time for this, maybe later.

Finally they had an incoming transmission.

''_Agent Romanoff, do you copy_ ?'' the same voice questioned.

Amy turned to the agent to inform her of the news and wanted to pass her the earplug but was stopped with a hand.

''No, you do the talking, I have to focus on piloting. I'll tell you what to say. Now stick it back up.'' She ordered.

The surprise on the young woman's face was clearly visible, but she said nothing. Instead, she found her guts and plugged the earpiece back.

''Well, answer them.'' The red head hurried her.

''Yes, we copy.''

''Ask them about the orders.''

''HQ, what are our orders ?''

'' _Return to base, agent Coulson will be awaiting you, over.'' _

''Copy that.'' The line went dead.

_Wow, _just _wow._ That actually felt good. Receiving orders from headquarters of an unknown organisation, which associated superheroes. Apart from meeting a hot god of mischief, that made her day.

She had some questions for agent Romanoff and she had to like, read her mind or something, 'cause the next thing she did, was tell her to not bother and just ask.

''Ok then, where are we going ?''

''S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.''

''And where's that—wait. What's S.H.I.E.L.D. ?'' Now, she was even more confused.

'' Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division, it's in America and for the time being you don't have to know more.'' Was the answer and Amy went silent.

The flight took much less time than she expected. Didn't it take like 10 hours or something to get from Europe to the U.S. ? Well, they did it in 2. _Seriously,_ 2 hours. Halfway through the ocean she noticed the cat was asleep. _Owwwwww. _So cute. It made her think of Loki. _Again._ Where was he now ? Who was the man who took him ? What will happen to him now ? Her thoughts were interrupted by the plane landing. It was quite dark but the lights outside shone with high intensity. Where the hell was she ?

''Ok, lets go and take fluffy.'' The agent said.

''_Fluffy ?'' _Amy froze on her feet.

''Well, I presume it doesn't have a name yet, and Fluffy works just fine.''

''Over my dead body.'' She hissed.

''You've got quite a character.'' The older woman said, opening the back of the plane. ''Now, lets go.'' And they both stepped out.

They were met by a man in an expensive, well tailored suit, somewhere in his early forties. By the look of him, Amelia assumed he was an agent too. And she wasn't wrong.

''Agent Romanoff, what happened ?''

''Stuttgart went quite well, Stark, of course, had to stick his nose into this one. We captured the guy but on the way back another one overtook him. No idea if he works alone or where they are right now.'' She reported as they made their way to the building before them.

It was quite big. And fancy. She looked around but her gaze couldn't sweep over all of it. Were that planes ? And water ? Actually, it looked more like an ocean. Ocean ? ''_Great.'' _she thought.

''And who's that ?'' the man's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

''She had contact with Loki.'' The red head answered for her.

''I meant her name, Widow.'' He scolded her.

''Amelia Valentine'' this time she spoke by herself. The man's eyes travelled to the cat and her dress. ''And this is a friend.'' She added and held out her hand.

''Agent Phil Coulson, I hope you're alright.''

''Yes, thank you.''

Agent Romanoff spoke again.

''Any words on Clint ?'' Coulson's face darkened.

''No.'' She knew better than to push him.

Amy was lead into the building, remembering everything. The agents, their suits, the walls and floors spiked with technology, she didn't know even existed. While they walked through the hallways she found most people staring at her. Not that she cared, but it still bothered her a bit. She preferred her usual invisibility. They entered a lab with someone already in there. It was a man of medium height, in a purple shirt, wearing glasses. His black hair was slightly cropped with grey, but she found him handsome.

''Dr. Banner, this is Amelia Valentine. Amelia this is dr. Bruce Banner.'' Coulson introduced them to each other and they shaked hands. He smiled to her and looked down. She returned the gesture and liked him immediately.

''If you would stay here for a while with dr. Banner, Amelia. We'll pick you up soon.'' Said agent Romanoff and they were off leaving her with the man. She was never good with interpersonal contacts and by the look of it, he wasn't too.

''So, why are you here ?'' he started ''Did you blow something up or just experienced a deadly radiation ?'' she chuckled

''Neither. I had contact with a god. You know, Loki. Don't really know what they want with me. Sorry, can I put the cat here ?'' she gestured the empty table.

''Yeah, no problem. Where did you find it ?''

''At the opera house, couldn't leave it there.'' She answered while gently placing the still sleeping being on the table.

''Opera ?'' he asked intrigued.

''Yes, Rigoletto. Balls are definitely not my world, but the opera part was actually nice.'' He smiled.

''Yeah, well join the club.''

He wanted to say something more but they heard incoming footsteps. Lots of them.

And then she saw him, surrounded by a mini army of soldiers, smirking at her cheekily and looking super badass.

Loki.


	4. Midnight Black

**I'm so happy because of all the alerts and responses I'm getting from you, guys. You're simply the best.**

**So, in the next chapter I'm (finally) going to bring Loki back. I have some ideas for where this story might be heading.**

**I own nothing.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Amelia was given some clothes to change from her dress. At first, when she looked at the suit her eyebrows met her hairline. It looked so...tight and definitely too small for her. But somehow she managed to get into it and it wasn't really uncomfortable. Tight yes, but comfortable. She felt lucky to be alone in the bathroom, having some time to think. _What am I doing here ?_ she thought as she looked into the mirror. She cleaned her face from the rests of makeup. The feeling of cold water on her skin brought the life back into her. Her eyes met the chocolate orbs in the reflection and she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, taking off the earrings and necklace. _Much better_. She gave herself a reassuring nod and walked out of the bathroom. She handed her things to the agent waiting for her outside and in return she was handed the cat. She followed him to wherever she was expected. No one stared at her now, what she found relieving. She was escorted to a...deck ? She run to the window and gasped when she saw the ocean beneath her. Yesterday, she thought this was a ship, but now when the sun was up she realized it was a some kind of plane. It didn't exactly look like one, but it was in air so it had to be a plane, right ? _Never mind_, she would ask about it later. Amy turned to gaze around the deck. Computers everywhere, people giving orders, agents running back and forth. It was one hell of a party. She was approached by the same man, who led her here, except he managed to get rid of her things. She'll have to remember to ask for them later.

She was led further into the deck, to a table surrounded by people in a midst of a heated discussion. She spotted out familiar faces. Agents Romanoff and Coulson, Stark, the captain and dr. Banner and a huge man she didn't know. Tall, very muscled blond in an armour—Hey ! Wasn't that the guy who snatched Loki ?

Loki. _Where are you ?_

They were obviously bickering over something as she caught some of their conversation.

''-he's my brother.'' The big blonde boomed. _Were they talking about Loki ?_

''He killed 80 people in two days.'' A familiar voice said. _Yeah, definitely about him._

''He's adopted.'' Was the response and she couldn't help herself but smirk.

''Agent Romanoff. I've brought miss Valentine, as you requested. Director Fury will join you soon'' The man reported and walked away.

''Well hello Juliet.'' Stark just had to say that and she glared at him. He held up his arms in mock surrender.

''Don't shoot, sweetheart.''

The eyes of all people surrounding the table turned to her. It was a very uncomfortable position she found herself in. The red haired woman stood up and made her way to Amelia.

''Glad you could make it. Have a seat. '' She gestured the chair beside her. ''For those who failed to know this is Amelia Valentine.'' Before Amy sat down she managed to get a glimpse of her in a reflection. The suit was tight, but it looked _good_ on her. Very good, indeed.

''I assume you had the _pleasure_ of meeting everyone here besides Thor. '' The agent gestured the muscled blonde. Thor, like the god of thunder ? Two gods in one day was definitely a record. If she wasn't wearing high heeled shoes, she would have to stand on her fingers to look at his face. He was handsome, but not really her type and he should do something with his hair. He walked over to her and held out his hand and she stood up.

''It's an honour to make your acquaintance, miss Amelia.'' He boomed as she gave him her hand. His grasp was _very _firm, leaving her palm a bit sore.

''Thank you and same to you.'' She smiled. ''Are you by chance the Thor from the Norse mythology ?'' she couldn't help but to ask him this.

''Aye, Thor Odinson at your service. So, you're the one to face my brother and survive ?'' he asked, curiosity in his voice.

''Yes, I am.'' In fact, she was surprised and curious too, why Loki let her live.

''And I would like to know _why_.'' Stark joined in. Amy raised her eyebrows.

''What do you mean ?''

''What I mean is why: 1) he let you live 2) he didn't change you in one of his personal monkeys and finally 3) why were you acting like Romeo & Juliet, Bella & Edward or should I say-'' his eyes narrowed ''-Amelia & Loki ?''

Suddenly, everyone was interested and she had no idea what to say. He was obviously implying there was something between her and the god of mischief.

''Why would you say that ?'' was the only thing she came up with.

''Well, we find you all cute and comfy and the floor, obediently on your knees while his hand seems to be very interested in a particular spot on your face. '' Stark was on his feet now, slowly making his way to where she was still standing. ''Not to mention your little cat friend seems to take a liking in your boyfriend.''

Amy sighed and held the fluffy being in her arms closer. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ The eyes of all were once again on her.

''Miss Amelia, if there is something between you and my brother I need to know. Or has he wronged you or—'' she cut off Thor.

''There is nothing between me and Loki. I want that to be clear. And no Thor, he didn't wrong me or do anything like that to me.'' She said gazing upon the god of thunder. And then at the rest of them. '' In the opera house, that was the first and only time I met him. I found the cat just moments before he came. And the reason for my behaviour was...''

she made a pause here. She behaved like that because the attraction between her and the god was obvious, even if they didn't know each other for long. But she couldn't just say that aloud. She would be branded Loki's girlfriend and locked up somewhere so she wouldn't help him escape. And she did want to see him again, so...

''...the fact that I wanted to protect a dying man. There was a reason Loki mutilated his eye and there was no guarantee he wouldn't do something else to him. So I turned his attention to me. And it's not my fault the cat likes him.'' She was quite proud of her answer and put on her poker face. Silence fell for a while only to be broken by Captain America.

''It's good enough for me.'' Murmurs of approval followed, even Stark looked like he believed it.

They bought it and she could finally sit down. But she wasn't over.

''Why did you bring me here ? Was that the only reason ?'' she needed, wanted to know.

''No, it wasn't.'' A new voice, coming from behind her answered. She turned around to face a dark skinned man, in her father's age, clad in a _fantastic _coat. _Oh, I have to get me one of those._ But her attention was stolen by the eye patch covering his left eye, or the place where the left eye once was. He sat in the chair, next to her. ''Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' he introduced himself.

''That wasn't the only reason we brought you here, but I'm glad we sorted that out.'' He looked directly at her. ''Miss Valentine, your safety has been compromised.''

''Compromised ?'' she voiced. What did he mean ?

''Yes, you made contact with an angry god who kills mercilessly and will do everything to achieve his goal and that is bringing an extraterrestrial army to conquer Earth.'' She saw Thor flinch. ''And you, you managed to catch his attention and prevent him from harming you. Hell, from what Stark and Rogers told me, he even attempted to protect you from them. So I'm quite sure he's gonna come for you.''

''But I thought you had him.'' She looked between the man and the rest of the team. This time it was Thor to answer.

''It's impossible to imprison my brother. Sooner or later he will escape.'' He was joined by Stark.

''And the fact that he gave up so easily in Stuttgart isn't helping either. He wants to be here, question is: why ?''

''Miss Valentine, you will stay here, with us, so we can ensure your safety.'' Fury started again.

''But what about my parents ? I need to—'' she was cut off by the man.

''Your family has been informed, so you don't have to worry about them. We also contacted your boss and told him you're taking some time off.''

Amelia felt lost, so lost.

''But...what am I to do here ?'' she asked quietly.

''I'm glad you asked, 'cause I have a favour to ask of you.'' Nick Fury said slowly, carefully addressing his words. ''Considering Loki's fondness for you, I need you to get some information out of him.''

''Me ? How am I meant to do that ?'' Amy's head snapped up. ''Why can't you do it ?''

''It's simple. He won't speak to anyone and we can't use any _persuasive_ methods on him.'' Fury glanced at Thor. ''You just have to go in there and ask him some questions. If it works, great. If it doesn't no hard feelings. Are you in ?''

Everybody looked expectantly at her. She carefully thought it through in her head.

''You know, it could help and save a lot of people.'' Steve Roger's voice broke her chain of thought.

She waited a while before answering.

''I'll do it.'' _But not for you, not to help or save lives. I'm doing it for him._ Because in her heart Amy thought she could somehow make Loki understand and quit whatever he was doing. She couldn't help but to feel for him, remembering the moment, _their_ moment from the opera house. She remembered his eyes. Behind the pain and anger he looked so... lost, hurt, vulnerable.

She was doing it for him.

''Great. There's no time to waste so lets go.'' Nick Fury stood up and she followed his example. She didn't know how it did it, but the cat managed to be still asleep. Despite all the bickering and movements, standing and sitting all over, the fluffy being was snoring gently into her chest. Not that she minded. It made her smile and Loki liked the cat.

Director Fury turned to face his team.

''Romanoff, Coulson with me. The rest continue with the work and look out for any sign of Barton. Time is not on our side.''

And with that they left. Amy silently followed the agent as they guided her through corridors and staircases and lifts. They reached a level, that was empty besides the heavily armed soldiers and she knew they were here. This time it was agent Coulson who turned to her.

''Now, listen to me very carefully. Don't let him provoke you and don't even think about touching or coming near the glass.'' _What glass ?_ ''Ask him what's necessary and take your time. If you'll want to stop, just leave and one of the soldiers will escort you back to us.'' _Oh, so you won't be here. It's getting even better. ''_And please ask him about agent Barton, he'll know what I mean.'' With that he nodded and Fury spoke.

''Anything you wanna know ?''

''No, but I need you to switch the cameras off or at least the sound.''

''And why should I do that ?'' the man's eye narrowed.

''Because otherwise he won't talk. It has to be me and him.'' Amy's determination surprised her.

Fury thought for a while.

''All right, but just the sound. Can't risk anything else.'' With that he and Coulson turned and walked away.

''_Good luck.'' Agent Romanoff said and left._

''Thanks.'' Amy muttered. She was just to head into the place where Loki was when Fury's voice interrupted her once again.

''Oh, and try not to press the big red button on the console.'' And he disappeared.

_Big, red button ? How creative. _She snorted what earned her a surprised look from one of the soldiers. She shook her head signalising everything is all right. Yet again, she was dripping with excitement.

She took a deep breath and hugged the cat before stepping into the lion's den.

* * *

**What did you think ? Review ! :)**

**Would you like the chapters to be longer ?  
**


	5. Chocolate

**Thanks again for the response ! :) you make me so happy.**

**So, this chapter is full of Loki, just as I promised and I hope you like it. Oh, and the cat gets a name !  
**

* * *

**But first :  
**

**GRuth : Her name is Amelia but I use Amy as a diminutive.  
**

**clusterlizard 1 : I must admit my mind was a blank page when it came to the name. Now I just want to smack myself in the head for not thinking about it. Your suggestion was perfect and I'm forever grateful. This chapter is dedicated to you. :)  
**

* * *

**Recently I stumbled on youtube on a hiddlesworth (if you know what I mean ;)) video, which is just hilarious. Lets say Chris does something with his tongue :) The link to it is on my account profile, so feel free to check it out and share your thoughts on it with me.**

* * *

**I own nothing but Amelia and the cat.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Amelia heard the door close behind her. She felt the cat stir in her arms as it awakened and freed itself from her protective arms. Only to run to the cage where the god of mischief was being held and scratch the glass. Loki smirked but his eyes never left Amy.

Loki.

''Hello Amelia of Midgard, I've been expecting you.''

She softly returned his stare and smiled. Oh, how she missed his voice, tinted strongly with a british accent not so different from her own.

''Were you now ?''

''The moment you set your foot on that plane I knew they'll find you a role to play.'' He said and sat down on the cell's floor to play with the cat. He traced the glass with one slender finger while the fluffy being tried to catch it with its little paws. And once again he did it. Smiled the small yet genuine smile that could knock her off her feet. She had no choice but to smile at the picture before her and at Loki. Maybe not everything was lost ?

''Then I expect you know why I'm here.'' She wanted to get over with the inquiring.

''You came here to question me for some information. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know how to stop the Chitauri from coming.'' He looked at her. ''And you can leave now, because I do not intend telling you or them anything.''

''Good, 'cause now we can move on.'' He looked at her again, this time surprised and stood up, moving towards the glass. She ignored agent Coulson's warning and took a few steps forward, facing Loki. They stood so close, their noses would touch if not the glass. She never broke the eye contact between the two of them so she could see everything in those shining, beautiful emeralds. The surprise, curiosity, the need to know, but also all the hate, pain and anger. She felt the urge to take all the pain away, to replace it with love, warmth and happiness. And maybe it was a fool's plan destined to fail, but she had to at least try.

''Now that you made it clear that you won't tell me anything about your plans, we can talk about something else.'' Surprise again.

''Like what ?'' He said slowly, looking for a form of a trap. Who hurt him like that ? That he looked for deceit where there was nothing but kindness and good. Through her eyes, she sent him all the warmth she could find in her.

''Pick a topic, we can talk about anything you want.'' She answered and sat down by the cell, swooping the cat into her lap. A while later the god followed her example. Crossing his legs and putting a hand on each of them he thought of something to talk about. Amy waited patiently. They had all the time in the world.

''Did you name it yet ?'' he gestured the little being playing with her sleeve.

''No, not yet. I still don't know if it's a male or a female.'' He scoffed at that.

''Of course it's a male_, mortal_. Where do you have your eyes ?'' She knew he meant it playfully and she played along.

''Well I'm sorry, _your worshipness_,'' he frowned at the nickname ''but not everyone is as perceptive as you are.''

''I observed that.'' He pinched his nose. ''Now that you know it's a man how will you name him ?''

''I don't know. What do you think ?'' she asked him.

''There are many names and it depends on you. You can choose something more distinguished or settle with the usual 'Scratchy', 'Fluffy' or something as disturbing.'' She had to laugh at this and had no idea how he managed to say it with a straight face. He smiled softly again, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

''I have no intention of harming the cat mentally by naming it 'Fluffy'.'' She scoffed. ''The name has to suit him. I was thinking about Haldir or Celeborn, like in Lord of the Rings.''

''Who is this Lord of the Rings you speak of ?'' he inquired.

''It's a book. An epic, fantasy book and Haldir and Celeborn are one of the elves.'' She answered as he played with the cat.

''Elves ? Vallhalla, no. I've dealt with too many of them in my life so if you have a death wish for the poor thing, then be my guest.'' That was a no. ''And is this book any good ?'' he asked slowly.

''It's a trilogy and it's very good, you should read it sometime.''

''Director Fury said to let him know if I wanted a magazine or anything like that. I wonder if books applied to that.''

''I'll see what I can do.'' She promised and his eyes were once again observing her. Not that they left for more than a while, they once watched and once observed.

''And if he says no ?'' he asked.

''Then I will smuggle it.'' She answered with a smile, making him smirk.

''And tell me, how will you do that ?''

''Normally, I would hide it under my clothes, but-'' he cut her off with a cheeky grin.

''But your suit seems very tight and I doubt if you could hide anything under it.'' Was he flirting with her ? If he wanted to play that way, then...

''Oh, trust me. I have my ways.'' She was rewarded with another grin.

''I believe you, miss Valentine.''

''Please call me Amelia and going back to the main topic, you killed my idea, so I assume you have a better name.'' And she expected a good one.

''Actually, I do. But I'm not going to reveal it to you yet. You'll have to come back later to find that out.'' It sounded casual but she saw right through him. He wanted to ensure she'll come back.

''You don't have to do that, you know. I would've returned any way.'' She assured him.

''Would you ?'' he growled and stood up. ''Why ?'' The insecurity, pain and anger were dripping from him and he didn't even bother to hide it. If not the glass she would've reached and pulled him into her arms, even if he would stab her after that.

She placed the cat on the floor as it gave an unhappy hiss, and slowly stood up. Once again her nose almost touched the glass. She knew exactly what to say, but she feared his reaction. Not his anger, but the laughter that would ring in her ears and the voice calling her a stupid mortal for feeling for the god. And yet she decided to take that risk.

''Yes, I would.'' Anger rose in her. Anger at him for assuming she didn't care. ''I would come back to you, _for _you. We haven't known each other for long, but with your _observation_ skills I expected you to know me a little better than assume I don't care, even if you were going to use it against me.'' Her eyes never left his and she saw the surprise and other emotions flickering in them. Now there was no going back. He stepped to the glass and she whispered. ''I would come back, because even if I wanted to, I could never leave you.''

Amy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She dropped her head so it was resting on the glass. _'What am I doing ?' _she thought. She was just about to turn and leave when she saw his hands moving slowly to rest on the glass, his head followed soon. With their foreheads almost touching, she brought her palms to his and closed her eyes. She wished the glass would just disappear, she wished this moment could last, she wished to truly touch him even if it meant landing in the cell with him.

''I'm sorry I angered you.'' He whispered.

''It's me who should be apologizing, I shouldn't have lashed out at you.''

''No, there is nothing you should be sorry about.'' He moved his head to face her. ''Please open your eyes.'' She obeyed his wish to find his eyes full of something she haven't seen before. Warmth. And it was beautiful. She sighed getting lost in his eyes and froze. Oh my, she forgot about the cameras. She jumped and turned around the room searching for them when she heard Loki's soft chuckle.

''Don't worry about that, I took care of them the moment you made yourself comfortable, all they see is us having a chat.''

''But how—Never mind.'' This time she sat down before reclaiming her position against the glass. He followed her, first with his eyes, then with his body. He traced her fingers with his own and slumped himself against the glass, sighing deeply.

''You told me you cared.''

''Yes.''

''Then this complicates everything.'' She looked at him surprised and raised her eyebrows.

''What do you mean ?''

'' I care for you too.'' He looked back at her and she flushed as joy filled her.

''And why do you find that complicated ?''

''Because you won't approve of what I'm planning to do.'' She saw the challenge in his eyes.

''Then lets not talk about it.'' She stated simply.

''What ?'' Loki looked genuinely shocked.

''You heard me, lets talk about something else. Forget your plans, the Chitauri and just enjoy the moment.'' She answered. ''And I'd love to know why after knowing you for only a day I find myself feeling for you.''

He thought for a while before answering.

''In Asgard'' he started slowly ''between certain people, people with magical abilities, there may exist certain bonds.''

''Bonds ?'' Amy inquired.

''Yes, they are extremely rare and they are said to be beautiful things, yet they bind for life. Two people blessed or cursed with a bond are bonded instantly and forever. Neither of them will ever love or want anyone else, if one dies or is harmed – the other shares the same fate. For one cannot live or continue without the other. On Midgard you call them soul mates.'' He looked at her expectantly.

''And you're telling me that because ?'' she asked but she already knew the answer.

''Because I think we're bonded.''

O.O

* * *

Amelia had no idea what to say so she just stared a Loki with her mouth agape. It must've been a hilarious view for she found Loki trying to suppress a smirk. She and him bonded ? She wondered how _tha__t_ was going to work out.

''As fascinating as you look with your mouth open I would suggest closing it for something may fly into it.'' The god's velvet voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she closed her lips, flushing a bit. She had a tendency for making weird faces when she her mind wandered.

''Tell me more.'' She asked him. ''About the bond.'' _Our_ bond.

''I've read that the stronger the bond is the more powerful the couple is. Their health, stamina, strength – everything increases. And in some cases you gain certain... abilities.''

''Abilities ?''

''Telepathy, empathy, everything to bond the pair even more.'' He sighed. She could see he wasn't comfortable with this either.

''What are we going to do with this ?'' she asked. Was there anything that could be done ?

''Nothing, you can't do anything. I can't do anything.'' He shook his head. ''I believe we are stuck.''

Amy broke her gaze away from him and it wandered around the room. Her eyes were caught by a panel next to Loki's cell. It was surprising she hadn't spotted it before. There were some button, a lever and the infamous big red button Fury mentioned. '_I wonder what it does.' _she thought. The god of mischief caught her staring and it and smirked.

''Apparently its purpose, as director Fury informed me, is to show me that I'm the ant and you're the boot.''

She chuckled, that was so Fury like. Her eyes wandered to the cat beside her. She had no idea how he did it, but he was sleeping. _Again. _And then it hit her. The perfect name. It seemed such an obvious choice she wanted to smack herself for not thinking about it before.

''Tom'' she muttered aloud.

''What ?'' the god's head snapped up.

''A name for the cat, Tom.'' She smiled but Loki scoffed. It earned him a glare from her. ''Why ? What's wrong with it ?''

''It's so... midgardian.'' Seriously ?

''Midgardian ? Midgardian ?'' she stood up. ''I'll show you midgardian when I'll kick you asgardian ass, your _worshipness.''_ He rolled his eyes and stood up to face her.

''Now, now. There no point for names, _mortal_.'' He was so getting his ass kicked. Later.

''Ok, putting aside the _midgardian_ argument, is there anything else you don't like about it ?'' she eyed him and he huffed in response but said nothing.

''Good.'' She nodded. ''Actually, why am I bothering by asking you for your opinion when _Tom_ is my cat and you can sod off ?'' she added playfully.

Silence fell for a while and she worried she might have insulted him, but instead of shouting at her he started chuckling. The chuckle went into a soft laugh and she found herself smiling at the picture. It was the first time she heard his laughter that wasn't evil or mocking. And it was honey for her ears. As velvet as his voice and as addicting.

''Very well then.'' He said amused. ''You've got quite a spirit.''

''Thank you, now what do you think about Tom's name ?'' she raised her eyebrow while inquiring once again.

''Excellent choice, as always.'' He answered, the playful smirk never leaving his handsome face.

Amelia wondered if her attraction, not the feelings, just the simple attraction was the result of the bond or was it her initiative. Either way, it was there and it didn't seem to leave any soon. It made her think about them again. _If_ they were bonded, she was screwed, so screwed. She sighed and faced him, entering dangerous waters.

''What's going to happen now ?'' he didn't have to ask to knew what she was talking about.

''Nothing. I intend to carry on as I did and I would advice you to do the same.'' His answer surprised her.

''But you said there was no running away from it.''

''No, I'm not running away, I'm simply... ignoring it.'' The smirk was back once again.

''You said you'll carry on just as you did. Does that mean—'' but Loki cut her off.

''I still intend to conquer your little planet ?'' The mask was back ''Of course I do. Just because I got cosy for a while doesn't mean I'm all new, good and shiny. Welcome to reality.'' He mocked.

Now he was mean, carrying out his supervillain act. But she wasn't going to give up so easily.

''Where is agent Barton ?'' she asked quietly.

''That's none of your concern.'' he hissed ''Wasn't it you who just a while ago proposed leaving this topic and moving on ? Or was it just a set up ?'' his eyes went cold and he moved away from her, standing in the middle of his cell. His words pained her, yet she saw right through him. He was trying to push her away.

''Why are you doing this ?'' she asked but he ignored her question and continued accusing her.

''I must admit you were very convincing, you made me believe you for a while. A short while, but still. My congratulations, it's the first time someone managed to fool me since ages ago.''

''Where is agent Barton ? Please, tell me the truth.'' she repeated the question.

''The truth ? You want to know the truth ?'' he chuckled humourlessly. ''The truth, _mortal _is thatyou're the same as the rest of them. Weak, disguisting and not worthy of my time.''

''Why are you doing this ? Pushing me away ? What are you afraid of ?'' she needed to know.

''I'm not afraid !'' he banged the glass what made Tom jump and run to hide behind her. ''Now leave.'' now he spoke calmly yet his voice drained of any emotion. ''I do not wish to see you anymore.''

''But I do.'' she protested and moved towards the glass, putting her hands on it. ''I won't give up just because you're having some moods swings. Everything I told you was true. I thought as the god of lies you would know that.'' he glared at her but she ignored that and continued. ''I really do care about you and I wish you were honest with me as I am with you. Why won't you understand that I don't want to trick you or fool you or harm you ? That I do not intend on giving up on you ?''

Silence fell between them and she could see he was considering something. He made a step towards her and hope rose in her when everything was destroyed by a voice coming from the speakers.

''Agent Valentine, return to the deck and report.'' they both froze and Loki's expression turned impassive and all hope was gone.

''So it's _agent_ Valentine now. You're quick to make friends.'' he said coldly.

''No, it's not like that-'' she wanted to explain that she wasn't an agent and had no idea why they called her in like that, but he cut her off.

''So what is it like ?'' she would prefer him to shout, yell at her than her this cold voice. ''Please, spare me the nonsense. I think we're done here.''

''No, we're not.'' she protested.

''Oh, I think we are. And you should know that once I'm out of here I will treat you as kindly as you treated me, you pathetic, traitorous mortal. As the world will burn and your friends and fellow agents, including dear agent Barton, will be slaughtering themselves, I will leave you alive and untouched, by my side, so you can watch them die.'' he hissed. ''And then when they're all dead I'll take care of precious Tom.'' The fire and hatred in his eyes frightened her and she moved away.

That was enough. I he wanted to play that way, then so be it.

''Now you listen.'' she let the anger fill her. ''Listen, because I'm going to say this only once. If you chose to remain in your little world filled with hatred then go ahead. But I will always care for you, no matter what you do or who you become and I will be there anytime you need me. But if you succed and conquer Earth -'' she took step forward, making sure he could see everything what was going on in her eyes. ''- or there will be no means to stop you, I will bring you down.''

''Is that a threat ?'' he looked amused and challenged her with his eyes.

''Yes.'' she stared back.

''And how will you do that ?''

''You said when two people share a bond one cannot live without the other. The person simply dies.'' his gaze narrowed. '' It's easy then, I'll just kill myself.''

She grabbed Tom and left the room, leaving a shocked Loki behind her. And as the door shut gently behind her she wished it would crash against the wall with a thud.

Just for the effect.

* * *

**What did you think ?**


	6. Ivory

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the responses :)**

**Enjoy !  
**

**I own nothing but Amelia and Tom.**

* * *

One of the soldiers escorted Amelia to the deck. While she followed him she thought of what happened and tried to tame the anger inside her. '_Idiot' _she thought. But who was the idiot ? Was it her for believing not everything is lost for Loki or sympathizing with the enemy ? Or was it Loki himself, for being such a stubborn fool and pushing her away ? Either way, things weren't good.

On the deck she was greeted by Fury and Coulson. The rest of the team was gone, but she didn't really care where they were. Her head was filled with one thought only. _Loki, Loki, Loki._

''Miss Valentine, I appreciate a lot what you just did.'' Fury stated and she nodded him. ''Did you manage to get anything out of him ?''

''Besides bitching how puny and not worth his time humans are, no.'' She answered calmly, putting a poker face on. ''Oh, and I'm to tell Thor he should do something with his hair for it makes him look like a disturbed puppy killer.'' Loki didn't say anything like that, but hey a little bit of fun won't do anyone any harm. Coulson hid his mouth behind his papers and she could see Fury's lips twich, just a bit, but still.

''And agent Barton ?'' agent Coulson asked.

''I'm sorry, nothing.'' She saw his disappointment and gave him a warm look. He seemed to care about this agent.

''Thank you miss Valentine. I didn't expect he would tell you anything but still, thank you.''

''No problem, director Fury.'' She smiled but then remembered the two little words that destroyed it all. ''Why was I called out as _agent_ Valentine ?''

''A simple mistake. The agent wasn't informed you're not one of us.'' She saw a glimpse in his eye. ''A thing I hope to change.'' She looked at him confused.

''What do you mean ?'' she asked. Fury looked at Coulson and nodded him. It was the agent to answer her question.

''Miss Valentine would you like to join S.H.I.E.L.D. ?'' her eyebrows met her hairline. Her ? An agent ? She had to find her voice.

''Me ? Ho—Why ?'' they both saw her shocked expression but agent Coulson assured her.

''I know it may seem a bit quick, but with your actions you proved to be a courageous, intelligent young woman, who can remain calm when facing danger and who saves lives even when having a hostile god on her back. You're the person we need.'' He looked at her intensily. ''So, miss Amelia Valentine would you like to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent ?'' Before she could think she mouthed:

''Yes.''

Fury extended his hand to her and said something she would remember for the rest of her life.

''Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. , _agent_ Valentine.''

* * *

Fury left and Coulson remained as her guide. He described the 'plane' they were on as a Hellicarrier and showed her around. As he led her to her new room he started explaining things to her.

''You already know things and met people, so we can count that as experience. You will start with clearance level 4.''

''Sorry, but how many levels of clearance are there and what do they mean ?'' she asked.

''There are 8 levels. They authorize you for certain missions and give you access to files and data. The higher the level the more authorization you have.'' He explained patiently.

''And what level are you ?''

''7. Now, as an agent you need to be trained and taught of protocol.'' She expected that.

''Trained ? Like karate ? 'Cause I can do that and craft maga.''

''Really ?'' he seemed surprised ''How good are you ?''

''Very good.'' Who cares for modesty anyway ?

''That's great. Tomorrow morning you will meet agent Collins who will examine your skills. Then we'll see if physical training is really necessary in your case.'' They stopped outside a room. ''Why did you train anyway ?'' he asked curiously.

''I just felt like doing it back then and I started liking it. I could let out all the frustration and other things.'' he nodded her. ''And now it proved to be useful.''

''What time and where I'm supposed to met that agent ?'' she asked.

''9 a.m. One of our soldiers will come to take you there since you don't know the way.'' he answered.

Amelia took liking in agent Coulson and especially his accent. Yes, it sounded american, but it was somehow... different. Good different.

''For the time being I will be your handler.'' he continued and she couldn't help but be drawed to his accent. _Wait, handler _?

''What's a handler ?'' she asked.

''It's someone who, well... handles you.'' she chuckled. ''A handler is like your nanny. He/she assigns you to missions, makes decisions concerning your training, health even your diet. A handler is your superior, but he/she cares for your state, both mental and physical. It's a person who watches out for you, always.''

''Are you agent Barton's handler ?'' she voiced the question before she could stop herself. What could she do ? She was simply curious. He obviously didn't expect this question and just for a moment there was a closer unidentified look in his eyes.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business.'' she quickly apologized but he smiled gently.

''No, it's alright. And yes, agent Barton is one of my agents.'' She couldn't resist asking for more.

''What exactly happened to him ?''

''Loki happened.'' she froze. Did he kill him ? Coulson must've seen the silent question in her eyes for he shook his head.

''He didn't kill him, he... well,you can describe that as some kind of a mind control.'' he chuckled humourlessly.

''I'm sorry.'' she gave him a small smile.

''Thank you.'' he gladly returned to the main topic. ''This-'' he gestured the room beside them ''-is your room. We added some things for your little friend.''she smiled in response, as they both looked at the still sleeping Tom.

''If you're hungry just go to the canteen.'' she nodded.

''Tomorrow at 7 a.m. you will report to my office which is around the corner.'' He gestured the turning to the left. ''And I will brief you for the first time. I'll inform you of the basic protocol and you will be given a weapon and an identification card stating you're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Amy couldn't help but smile as he continued. ''Then you will meet agent Collins and report once again to my office after the training. Understood ?''

''Yes... sir.'' She nodded.

''Good, I'll meet you tomorrow, then. Goodnight agent Valentine.'' He said and turned to leave.

''Goodnight agent Coulson.'' She replied. She couldn't help but smile as she hugged Tom.

She was beginning a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Amelia sat on her bed and let her mind wander. She wrote a letter to her parents, explaining why she won't come home and promising to visit them (which she won't). She'll ask agent Coulson tomorrow how to send it from here. Or she'll use Thor as a carrier pigeon. She gave an unladylike snort. _That would be fun. _

So now she was feeding Tom some food she earlier took from the canteen. After he hissed and growled at every cat food she gave him, she finally gave in and started feeding him an omelette. He looked quite content as he sat in her lap, holding the food in his paws. She smiled at him and gently petted his head. He purred and ate some more omelette. She was still too excited and enthralled with the events of today, so she decided not to eat anything and her insides protested. Even if she wanted, the food wouldn't settle in her stomach and soon she would be having a date with the toilet. _No thanks._

She settled her back against the wall and let her mind be filled by thoughts she tried to push away. Well, mainly one thought being a certain black haired god of mischief.

_Loki._

'_Oh, Loki'_ she thought. '_What am I going to do with you ?'_ The idea of a bond between them was still strange to her, but she was settling with it. She remembered their conversation which led into a fight and she wondered why he kept pushing her away. He said it himself: they were kind of soul mates. But did she feel something for him ? A certain pull definitely but anything more ? There was... something, yet she couldn't name it. She wanted to see him again, talk to him, be _his _person. Now, was it her or was it the bond ? Loki mentioned nothing about any feelings, only that they would be increased. So it was her, but surprisingly she didn't feel guilty at all. Well, guilty for not being there for him, yes, but for feeling something... no.

And then Amelia realized Loki had a death sentence on him anyway. _If one dies or is harmed – the other shares the same fate. For one cannot live or continue without the other. _

_Oh my..._ It meant that even in the best outcome he had about 50 years left, until she dies. So he had every right to be angry, to resent her. She wanted to run to him, to tell him she's sorry and they'll figure something out. And even if they wouldn't think of anything, he could still do something with his life, not spend it in a glass cage as an enemy of the world. And she would do everything to help him. To his great displeasure, she removed Tom from her lap and rolled of the bed. The cat showed he held her in a great esteem as he stuck out his bum. _Great. _She stuck out her tongue and made her way towards the door.

But the sound of explosion and a sudden tremor forced her to seek support against a wall.

* * *

Amelia shook her head and looked to Tom, who was hurled in the corner.

''Stay here.'' She ordered him and left the room.

Chaos ensued in the hallway. There were soldiers and agents everywhere and she could hear gunshots coming from nearby. She instantly knew what that was all about. Loki was being broken out. She run as fast as she could, remembering the way to the prison level. If she wasn't wrong Loki was 4 levels beneath her, and that meant 2 staircases ahead of her. She managed to get two levels down taking the first staircase, but as she took the second one she had to duck. There were gunshots everywhere, dead and wounded people covered the floor and it didn't seem like S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were winning. Before she thought what she doing Amy emerged from her spot and took down an unknown soldier harassing a group of agents. She turned to the next one and neutralized him with a strike to the neck, making him gasp in pain. She grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it into the chest of another soldier before he could react. She nodded the agents and decided to take some knives and guns from the people she just killed.

_She just killed_.

She was shocked that this thought didn't seem to bother her, but she dismissed it focusing on the task. She tucked the knives behind her belt and equipped two handguns, making sure they were full. Amy continued her way to Loki's cell taking down any hostile soldier who dared to even look at her. She was once again shocked, but this time by her ruthlessness. And yet she put that thought aside too, making her way with kicking, punching, shooting and throwing through the army of soldiers. Gasping for air she finally made it to the prison level. It was empty besides the two soldiers guarding the cell's door. She easily took them down with two shots and entered the room, only to realize it was too late.

Loki was free.

Amelia acted quickly, without hesitation. She threw a knife towards the soldier who freed Loki, jammed the door and turned back to face the god, pointing two guns at his face.

She breathed heavily as she looked at the man on the floor, ensuring he was dead. _How many did she kill in these few minutes ?_ she skipped the whining and turned her gaze back to Loki who looked surprised by her actions. Yet she was quickly graced by one of his smirks.

''Please put your guns down, you can do me no harm with them.'' She believed him and dropped the weapons. But that didn't mean she would just let him go, so she launched herself at him.

He easily deflected her blow, surprise obvious in his eyes, but he said nothing. Instead he fought back and soon they found themselves engaged in a dance. A kick here, a punch there and after a while she was gasping for air again. She knew very well he was going easy on her, if he wanted to harm her, she would be already whining in pain in a corner. But she couldn't stop their spar, even when already feeling the bruises that started to form under her suit. Even fighting with him felt good. Somehow she managed to kick him in the stomach and she was rewarded with a blow to her arm. _Damn, that hurt._ But they went on. She managed to avoid some strikes by doing some Matrix shit she didn't even know she could do. She turned around her axis and attempted to kick him in the face, but he grabbed it and brought her to him, crushing her against a wall.

He held her arms with his hands, their faces just inches apart. As her heart pounded in her chest, she breathed heavily, looking into his eyes. Emerald found chocolate and their eyes entangled, gazes searched for emotions and one another. It was then Amelia realized how close they really were, both physically and emotionally. For a while he let his guard down, the grip on her arms softening and she let her eyes comfort his, taking the pain and anger away, even if just for a small while. She didn't know how it happened but their foreheads were almost touching and she found herself looking upon his lips too often. They now breathed the same air and she gently freed her arms only to carefully put them around him and rest her head against his shoulder. He stiffened for a while, looking for a trap, but she squeezed him tighter in response and soon she felt his arms slowly encircling her waist, to rest on her back. The joy was overpowering and she felt herself smiling against his neck. A shiver run through him as she did that. '_Ticklish we are' _she thought deciding to remember than for later_. Later ? _Reluctantly, he put his head on hers and she nuzzled to him even more, entangling a hand in his hair. She felt him smile and wished this moment could last forever. He was pleasurably chilling, his scent intoxicating. He smelled like honey, milk, leather and something... Loki. And she loved it. They ignored the shouts and gunshots outside.

_Thud._

Something pounded against the door, attempting to get in. In one moment the god broke their embrace and stood in front of her, the mask on, obviously knowing who or what was behind the door. And then there was another Loki beside the cell's entrance. _What the hell ? Two Lokis ?_ Another _thud_ and it flung open to reveal Thor.

He focused his gaze on the second Loki and run at him. But when body was supposed to meet body, the false god disappeared in green light and Thor fell into the cell, trapped there. Another Loki was now standing besides the panel with the infamous red button. The god of thunder briefly swept the room with his gaze, his eyes focusing on her. It was then she felt the numbness taking over her. She fell to her knees and landed on the cold, metal floor, her mind and senses numb. _Oh that bastard_. She could feel Loki's spell on her. Somehow she managed to turn her head towards the gods. Their lips were moving but she heard nothing. It lasted for a short while and she fought the spell with all her energy. Finally, something changed and she felt the numbness leaving her body. Her mind cleared and-_ oh, no._ Coulson.

He was sneaking up behind Loki with a _big_ gun and then she saw two Lokis. One beside the panel and one behind the agent, he said something when-.

''NO !'' Thor's roar echoed through the room as Loki stabbed Coulson in the back with his sceptre. _No._

He was revealed as the real Loki as the one behind the panel dissolved into green light. Before she knew it she was on her feet, ignoring the gods and kneeling beside the agent. She quickly checked his pulse, he was still alive looking at her with sad eyes.

''The humans think us immortal.'' Loki's voice reached her ears. ''Want to check that ?'' he pushed the red button and the cell with Thor in it made a squeaking sound as it disappeared, falling into the sky. She was still with Coulson when the agent blasted the gun at the god of mischief, making him smash through a wall.

''Oh, so that's what it does.'' Coulson stated and lost consciousness.

Amy ran to Loki falling to her knees before him. She knew better then to touch him now, it this state he would treat it as pity. Instead she waited for him to lift his head and look at her. When he did, he immediately stood to his feet, pulling her up with him and pushing her against a wall once again. He put his hands on both sides of her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

''Listen to me very carefully, Amelia.'' She had no choice but to obey. ''Whatever happens since now, you need to stay away from it.'' She wanted to protest him, but he cut her off. ''I am not saying this because I want to live longer, I'm saying this so _you_ can live longer. Do you understand ?'' she nodded. ''Good.'' He drew back from her, before hesitating and planting a kiss to her temple.

He was gone before she could blink.

She stood there, frozen for a while before she shook her head and ran back to agent Coulson. His eyes were still closed. She found a com link and called for help.

''It's agent Valentine hear, agent Coulson is down, I repeat down. I need medical assistance immediately.'' Luckily, the responce came quickly.

''_Roger than, where are you ?''_

''Prison level.''

''_Sending help now.''_ The line went dead and she turned her attention back to the injured man.

''Wake up.'' She mouthed. ''Wake up !.'' she breathed in relief when his eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

''Agent Valentine, where's Loki ?'' He asked

''He escaped, I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry.'' She whispered.

''It's alright. There was nothing you could do.''_ Not true._ But she said nothing and looked down. The agent gasped for breath and tried to reach his pocket but failed.

''Reach to my front left pocket.'' She obeyed and took out a small package, covered in white paper.

''Please—'' he breathed. ''—please give it to agent Barton if—once he returns.''

''I will.'' She promised. ''But I have a better idea, you give it to him yourself.'' He chuckled.

''I'm afraid I won't have the chance.''

''Don't say that, of course you'll have a chance.'' She wanted to believe that but she could feel the life leaving him and there was nothing she could do. He knew that too.

''Tell Fury I'm sorry and tell the Avengers that I never stopped believing in them.'' He asked.

''Ok.'' She hid the package under her belt and took Coulson's hand in her own.

''It won't be long now.'' He whispered and she could feel her eyes watering.

''I'll stay with you.'' She assured him and just seconds later Fury stormed into the room, kneeling down beside her and Coulson. They had a short talk , before Amelia and Fury both witnessed the passing of agent Phil Coulson.

Director Fury took a while before taking out a com link.

''Agent Coulson is dead.'' he informed through the device. ''They just called it.''

Silence fell and Amy could think only of one thing.

_Loki, what have you done ?_

* * *

**What did you think ?**_  
_


	7. Silver

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy !  
**

**I own nothing except Amelia.  
**

* * *

Everything seemed like through a fog after Coulson's death. Amelia remembered the medics taking away his body and Fury silently leading her to the deck. They were alone except for a few agents and doctors tending to their wounds. The director sat heavily in a chair at the top of the table and she soon followed his example ignoring the pain in her left arm, to which Loki had landed a blow not so long ago. She tried to analyze in her head what just happened.

Agent Coulson was dead, Loki had escaped and Thor was... somewhere. Hell, she didn't even know if he was alive. She hasn't seen any of the Avengers and the Hellicarrier wasn't making pretty sounds either. It was then she noticed the cuts on her body. One on her right leg, some on her torso and a few covering her arms. She didn't remember getting any of them or feeling pain or knives against her skin. She guessed it was the adrenaline rush and she felt a bit dizzy as it was wearing off.

She heard Fury speak through his com link to an agent Hill, who was reporting the damage to him. Many agents dead, the Hellicarrier needed some serious fixing, Loki escaped and there was no sign of Thor or dr. Banner. _Banner ?_ This caught her attention. Apparently there was an explosion in the lab, which made the doctor Hulk out and go one on one with Thor. Last time he was seen he was taking it out on a plane and then disappeared in the sky. _'I hope he's alright wherever he is.' _She thought. Despite not knowing him for long, she took a great liking in the silent and a little bit shy man.

Amy's thoughts drifted to a matter she's been ignoring and she let herself think about the lives she took today, but surprisingly it didn't bother her at all. She viewed her actions as justified and she would do it again if necessary, so there was no point in sulking over it. The matter of Loki returned to her and she was furious at him, tried to hate him. But the line between love and hate was very thin and she could already feel the sting of guilt rising in her for trying to hate the god. '_Seriously ?' _she thought. '_Screw you.' _Why ? Why did this have to happen to her ? A _stupid_ bond with a homicidal god, whom she couldn't even hate properly. To hell with it, she was still sticking to the threat/promise she gave Loki. She still intended to take her life if necessary.

Her thoughts were broken by Stark and Rogers coming in and joining them at the table. The captain sat down beside Amelia while the other man sat across her, on the other side. They all remained like that for a while, in silence before Fury decided to brake it.

''He was my one good eye and now he's gone.'' They all knew who he was talking about. ''Banner and Thor are gone, S.H.I.E.L.D. is in disarray. But Phil Coulson died believing in the Avengers. He had those in his jacket.'' The director threw some cards on the table. They were covered in blood... Captain America trading cards ? In his jacket ? _Weird._ She checked his pockets when she was taking the package and she didn't remember any cards being there.

And suddenly she felt sad, extremely sad. The feeling succumbing her like a never ending darkness she feared her whole life. And a fire, burning in her, promising retribution.

Stark stood up and quickly left the deck, leaving Amelia alone with the two men. Rogers gave him a strange look and she instantly knew they were up to something. A moment later the captain left too and Amy followed him silently through some hallways to a room. He put his head in there and said something, but she couldn't exactly hear what. As he moved on she managed to get a glimpse of the people inside the room. It was agent Romanoff and a man she hadn't seen before. Lets say he looked... tired, as if someone hit him hard on the head.

Rogers moved fast but she had no problems trailing him. Eventually he headed to his own room and emerged from there a few minutes later in his suit. Something was definitely up. She caught up with him and got down to business.

''Whatever you're doing I want in.'' She surprised him and for a while he didn't know what to say.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' The captain played dumb, but she didn't drop it.

''Quit it cap and lets get down to business.'' He sighed and looked at her.

''Do you know what you're getting yourself into, miss ?'' he asked.

''Actually, I do. And it's not miss, it's agent now. You're going for Loki and I'm going with you whether you like it or not.'' She could see him having an internal battle.

''You can get hurt.'' Was his argument.

''As can you and I _can_ fight.'' Determination was written all over her face as she explained to the captain what she can do. ''If agent Romanoff can go, then why can't I ?'' And she saw in his eyes that she won this one.

''Why ?'' he asked and Amy waited a moment before answering.

''Because... because I think I can stop him.'' The man looked surprised but refrained from commenting.

''Alright, but you stick to us and don't you think about doing anything stupid.'' He warned.

''Deal.''

* * *

Captain America led Amelia to a weapons storage.

''Take what you need.'' He gestured around. She gladly accepted his offer and used the opportunity to change her suit. The man cleaned his throat, clearly embarrassed but Amy just rolled her eyes and told him to suck it up. He turned his back to her as she changed. The new suit was black with some dark blue highlights and had a corset instead of a belt, so she could attach more things to it. It made her look a bit like Kate Beckinsale in Underworld. _Not, that I would complain. _She remembered the package and for a while wondered what to do with it. She couldn't leave it but taking it with her was a risk she'll lose it. Finally she decided to take it and strapped it to her calf, then covered her legs with mid-thigh boots on high, heavy heels. Then she began the party.

There were so much weapons, she couldn't decide what to take. Unfortunately, she had limited space and had to choose wisely. She took two handguns and attached them to her right thigh, wrapped the bullets around her wrists and tucked a set of knives behind the belt. On second thought, she also took some grenades and decorated her left leg with some more sharp objects.

''I'm done.'' She let the captain know as he turned around and examined her from head to toes.

''Impressive.'' He summed.

''Thank you.'' She replied as the door opened and two people came in. It was agent Romanoff with the same man she saw in the room. The both seemed surprised to find her there, heavily armed.

''What are you doing here ?'' the red head asked.

''Coming with you.'' Amelia replied and the agent looked to the captain, who nodded.

''Alright then.'' Rogers spoke. ''Agent Valentine this is agent Barton.'' He gestured the short haired man. _Barton_. ''And agent Barton this is agent Valentine.'' She nodded the man and he returned the nod. '_Should I- ? No. Later.' _she decided. There wasn't any time now.

Romanoff raised her eyebrows at her new title.

''Welcome to the team.''

Captain America looked at the three and spoke.

''Lets go then.''

* * *

They made their way through to the hangar and as they walked Amelia couldn't resist smirking when she felt exactly _like a boss_. They stepped inside a quinjet and the captain announced the crew they were taking it. When a man started saying something about authorization he dismissed him with a simple:

''Son, don't.''

She found a seat and fastened the belts. The captain sat across her and agents Barton and Romanoff were piloting. She assumed Fury didn't know about their little expedition so she was surprised when no one tried to stop them. They left the Hellicarrier and she could see Stark flying behind them in his suit.

''I'm getting strange readings from your tower, Stark. Can you see this ?'' agent Romanoff addressed Iron Man.

''Yeah.'' He answered as his voice rang in the plane. ''Shit !'' he cursed.

''What ?''

''The son of a bitch is opening the portal.'' That wasn't good. ''We can't waste any time. I'll go ahead and see what can be done.'' Stark said and speed up.

''Are you sure this thing can't go faster ?'' The captain asked the agents.

''Hold on.'' Barton ordered as the quinjet shifted a bit and Amy found herself being sucked into her seat, her stomach ripping out of her body. It went on for a minute and she could see Rogers going a bit green. Luckily it was over soon and they were in New York already. What she saw made her gasp.

The city was on fire.

* * *

The portal wasn't open for long but the damage was already made. Buildings were crumbling, she could hear people screaming even through the hard metal and those creatures…._ Chitauri._ They flew to the Stark tower to find Loki and an unknown man, looking in awe at the portal and the machine opening it. The god saw them and sent a blast from his scepter towards them.

And they began quickly losing height. Agent Barton managed to maneuver the quinjet so it didn't bump into any building and instead they crash landed in the middle of a street, with the Chitauri around them.

Captain America was the first one to jump out of the plane with Amy soon to follow. They waited for the agents to join them and immediately engaged into a fight.

Amelia was surprised by the Chitauri's strength but also physics. They seemed to be some kind of robots, but it didn't make them immune to her kicks and punches. She tried her best to avoid hits from the creatures but it was hard to keep out of harm's way, so she quickly earned herself some bruises and cuts. She could feel the blood dripping from the cut on her cheek and from another cut on her hairline, and a bruise forming itself on her jaw. She would look very interesting tomorrow.

Soon her limbs started to hurt from banging metal all over so she took out the guns and started eliminating them one by one, occasionally throwing some knives and grenades.

Somehow, when having a foot on one creatures neck and repeatedly punching another one in the face she managed to get a glimpse at the portal. It looked like a hole in the sky. A round, black hole with blue frame, from which more and more aliens came out. This was hopeless. For every killed Chitauri two or three came in its place. She shared her thoughts with the agents as the captain left to help civilians.

''Then what would you have us do ?'' Romanoff asked while jumping on one of the creatures.

And then it hit her. They were in the wrong place. _She_ was in the wrong place.

''We should be up there, trying to close the portal.'' She gestured the Stark tower, she was sure Loki would be there. Looking at the building made her wonder where was Stark himself.

''You know, that's not a bad idea.'' Agent Barton stated. ''Any idea how to get there ?''

She chuckled humourlessly. ''No, not yet.''

So they resumed kicking alien ass and each time a Chitauri fell down to the ground because of her she thanked her mother for dragging her to joga and her karate and craft maga teachers who left her so many bruises.

She had to find a way to get to Loki and stop him, before it would be too late.

Captain America came back after a while and she was more than happy to see Thor at last. He landed next to her with a thud and nodded to all. His help was more than welcome as he smashed and fried the aliens with lightening.

Soon the area cleared a bit and hope rose in Amelia that maybe they had a change of winning this. But it was soon reduced to dust. Stark finally came in, but he still was out of sight.

''Guys, I'm bringing the party to you.'' And then he flew out of behind a building with a _thing_ behind him. It was huuuuge and it looked like a serpent. Except, it was a 40-50 meters long, metal serpent with Chitauris jumping off him.

''I don't know why he thinks that a party.'' Agent Romanoff voiced. True, she didn't know either.

_Brrrrrummm._

What the-?

_Brrrrummm._

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound, only for it to be revealed as an old, rusty motorbike carrying dr. Banner. Amy sighed in relief, the Hulk was with them. Although, from what she heard that really wasn't a reason to be happy.

Rogers took a step forward to greet the doctor.

''Dr. Banner.'' The shorter man folded his hands on his stomach, clearly uncomfortable.

''Umm…hi. ''

''I thought we wouldn't see you again.'' The Captain stated.

''Yes, about that… sorry.'' He glanced at agent Romanoff, but she just cocked her head.

''Guys.'' Amy turned their attention to the big serpent that was heading towards them. ''Not that I want to interrupt you but the big sushi up there is getting impatient.'' She could hear Stark smirking in her com link but her intention was understood. The Avengers took their positions except for Banner who, to everyone's surprise, started walking towards the serpent, which was now dangerously close and almost touching the ground.

''Dr. Banner, what are you doing ?'' Rogers asked the man. ''I thought you had to be angry to change.'' But the doctor just smirked at him.

''You wanna know my secret.'' The serpent was _really_ close now and Banner looked at them. ''I'm always angry.''

And he instantly changed, smashing the creature's head, making the rest of its body do a 180 degrees flip and the Avengers had to move in order to avoid the falling metal.

''Nice.'' Amy voiced before she could think about it and she found all of the team staring at her, including the Hulk. She had to admit she feared him and his attention wasn't something she craved. But he just smirked.

Suddenly the Chitauri's screams pierced their ears and Amelia turned her gaze to the portal. _Oh, no. _More and more serpents entered their realm through the portal, but they were ready. As they assembled in a circle, Amy found herself standing between Thor and agent Barton. She loaded her guns and realized she must've looked at least puny beside all those superheroes with magic hammers, blasters, super strength, but she didn't really care.

The Avengers assembled and Captain America gave out orders. Barton was to watch the streets from above, Stark to secure the perimeter, Thor to try to stop things from coming out of the portal, Amy and agent Romanoff were to try and close the portal, while Hulk: Hulk smash.

The team scattered and Amelia was left with Rogers and Romanoff.

''You two need to get to the Stark tower.'' The captain said.

''I think I know how.'' The red haired woman gestured his shield and the Chitauri's flying…. Things. To be honest, they looked a bit like carriages. She wanted to jump high enough to catch one.

''You sure ?'' Rogers asked looking at his shield.

''Yeah, it'll be fun.'' The woman responded and took a few steps back as the captain adjusted the shield. Then the agent run towards him, jumped on his shield and she shot up, attaching to one of the flying carriages. The man looked at Amy, a silent question in his eyes.

''No thanks, I've got a better idea.'' She declined him and called Iron Man. ''Stark, I need a ride.''

''You know, I'm not a taxi.'' Was his response.

''Doesn't mean I won't appreciate it.'' She rang.

''I'm right behind you, prepare yourself, I'm gonna swoop you from flight.'' She imagined feeling a metal suit crashing into her wouldn't be the most pleasant experience, but she wasn't prepared for that. She grunted as Stark collected her, already feeling the nasty bruises forming on her body, on top of her previous ones, left from her fight with Loki.

'_Loki' _she thought. '_I'm coming for you._'

''You alright ?'' Iron Man asked her.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Can you take me to your tower ?'' she asked him, concealing the pain in her voice.

''So now you're asking nicely ?'' she glared at him. ''OK, _my lady_, Stark tower it is. But, you know, last time I've checked there was an angry god there, you sure about this ?''

''Yes, I'm meant to try and close the portal with Romanoff. I'll be okay.'' She answered. But the truth was she was going for Loki, agent Romanoff was capable of closing the portal herself.

The air was smashing her body to the point it hurt even more than it did already, so when Iron Man dropped her at his tower she fell to her knees. _Ouch._ She slowly stood up and looked around, the older agent wasn't there yet. She made her way to the door and entered the building. She sighed disappointed, Loki wasn't there.

Suddenly, a body smashed through the last untouched window and fell to the ground, a figure in a green cape. Loki. Amelia stayed still as he rose to his feet, his eyes immediately flicking to her and a smirk rising on his lips.

''Well hello.'' he greeted her.

''Call of the attack.'' she ordered him and his smirk grew wider.

''I'm afraid I can't.'' he made a sorry face and Amy drew out the heavy artilery. She grabbed the last knife, which she had for this eventuality and brought it to her neck. The god's eyes widened.

''Call of the attack. '' she repeated.

''You won't do that.'' he made a step closer to her but she stopped him with a hand, silently telling him to not push his luck.

''Try me.'' she challenged him and incised her neck with the knife. She flinched at the pain, feeling the blood dripping down her neck. She glanced at Loki, he was clutching the same place on his body, where she was bleeding.

''You have no guarantee it'll work.'' he argued.

''I know, but it's worth a shot.'' if whatever hurt her, hurt him too, then there was a good chance he would die with her. ''So, how about a change of plans ?'' he shook his head.

''It's too late.'' _Oh, Loki._

''It's never too late.'' Further conversation was broken by a raging Hulk jumping into the building and being stopped by the angry god.

''STOP ! I'm a god and you are all beneath me-'' Loki was cut off by the beast smashing him into the floor. Several times. As that happened, Amelia could only stare. When the Hulk was over he just left muttering 'puny god' under his breath and glanced at her before leaving the tower.

Amelia slowly made her way to Loki and failed to suppress a laugh as she looked at him. He was clutching his chest and his face was priceless. He looked shocked, his eyes unmoving and mouth agape. Then he made a sound, a high pitched moan and she realized how vulnerable he was right now. She dropped to her knees before him and put a hand on his, drawing his attention to her.

''Loki.'' She voiced. ''Are you alright ?'' And then she realized how dumb that question was, so she corrected herself. ''I mean, can you heal ?''

''Yes.'' He answered, his voice barely a whisper, tinted with pain and shock.

She needed to tend to his wounds, so started to gently pull him up and at his questioning gaze she answered:

''I need to see how much you're hurt.''

It surprised her how all her plans went to hell whenever she looked at him. She expected a confrontation, she was prepared for a fight and instead she's tending to him again. That's what Loki did to her.

She managed to get him to a sitting position without as many groans as she expected. But checking out his wounds with all that armour on was impossible and she wasn't going to strip him. _Well, not now._ She shook her head as she flushed, but of course he knew exactly what she was thinking about and the familiar smirk was on its place.

''Thinking about something nice, are we ?''

''Actually yes, Hulk beat you up pretty bad, huh ?'' this time he glared at her and she smiled. In a way of punishment he used her as something to lean into, dropping himself with all that armour on her sore body. She had to shift and now she was leaning into a wall with Loki lying on her, his head on her stomach.

''Remember what you said about the bond, that one would feel the other's pain ?'' she asked him.

''Yes.''

''I think it started working.'' She explained what happened.

''Oh.'' Was his answer. ''My apologies.''

''You know, I came here to shout at you and kick your ass.'' She told him and he chuckled.

''Well you can go on now, if you still want of course.'' He looked up at her expectantly.

''I do want to, just…. Later, I'm too tired right now and this is quite comfortable.'' She rested her head against the wall behind her. Loki's gaze swept across her and his eyes narrowed.

''Would you really take your own life ?'' he asked and that question stunned her. Would she ? She always was a bit suicidal but to actually do that, was she prepared.

''I don't know.'' She answered at first but then changed her mind. ''Yes, yes I would.'' And she looked down to meet the shining emeralds. Was that worry in them ?

They lied like that for a while, looking at each other. It was suspiciously quiet outside, so Amelia gently shifted the god to the floor and walked to the window. The portal was closing, they did it.

''It's over.'' She turned back to Loki who didn't seem surprised, his poker face back on. ''I'm sorry.''

''No.'' he looked back at her as he crawled to the stairs and supported himself on them. ''It's only the beginning.''

''What do you mean ?'' she asked confused.

''You'll see.'' Was his only answer.

Amelia returned to the window and rested her back against the wall. With her gaze she searched for any team member. She spotted agent Romanoff beside the device that opened the portal. Next to her was a man she didn't know.

Her head snapped up as she heard the Hulk's roar. They would come for Loki soon, so she headed back to him and sat on her knees beside him.

''What happens now ?'' she asked as his eyes flickered to her, interested.

''Your world will recover and continue to exist, the Avengers as Stark called them will—'' she cut him off.

''I meant what will happen to you ?'' he looked at her and she made sure he saw the _care_ in her eyes. He took a breath before answering.

''Thor will take me back to Asgard, where I will stand trial for my crimes.'' He stated.

''And then ?''

''And then the Allfather will decide upon the punishment.'' His words were dry, lacked any emotion and she found herself touching his hand and gently squeezing it. Neither looked at the other, they simply sat beside each other until Loki informed her the Avengers were coming. She stood on her feet and not looking back stepped outside to meet the team.

''He's inside.'' She reported to Captain America and walked away before anyone could say anything. She went to the man she previously saw with agent Romanoff and stood with him in silence, both looking down at the city where the battle for Earth took place.

* * *

**What did you think ?**


	8. Crimson

After the battle Stark insisted on taking them for shawarma. Amelia never heard about something like that before but she was starving, so she didn't mind.

S.H.I.E.L.D. ops took care of Loki and the man on the rooftop, who introduced himself as dr. Eric Selvig. Turns out the god had him under some kind of mind control. _Great. _Another issue added to the list.

But right now the food was more important. They must've looked comical, sitting in a small restaurant in their armours and suits, eating shawarma. Stark said it was supposed to be good, but it wasn't. After the first bite she made a face and quit eating, at least she wasn't alone in her decision. The only people actually eating the thing were Thor, Banner and Stark. While the billionare was just chewing the food, the god and the doctor were stuffing their faces with it. And she had no idea how they did it, 'cause even she, who hadn't eaten since the happenings in the opera house and was almost fainting from hunger, couldn't even look at the shawarma thing.

So she found herself staring at Thor and Banner. '_Whatever floats your boats.' _She thought. The table was surprisingly silent, even Stark wasn't talking, the peace occasionally disturbed by some rumbling papers.

* * *

After the meal (never again) they were packed into a plane and taken _whoknowswhere_, she was too tired to think about it, in fact she was too tired to think about anything. As the plane landed and they were escorted into a building Amy managed to get a glimpse of the big sign standing before it.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. **it said and something written with smaller letters, but she didn't even bother to read it.

They split up, each being surrounded by a different group of doctors and taken to the medical wing. Amelia was ordered to lie down on a bed and examining began immediately. They didn't even ask her if she was okay, if she got hit, they just started stripping her. As the boots were pulled out by some nurses, she remembered the package strapped to her calf. The women were obviously having some problems with the shoes, so she offered them her help, which they gladly took. She slipped off the boots, took the package and hid it in the bed's pillow when they weren't looking. _Easy peasy._ The nurses quickly removed her suit and underwear, dressing her in a hospital gown. Normally she would glare and argue but now she just went to sleep.

* * *

Amelia woke up in an uncomfortable, hospital bed, her body aching and her stomach consuming her insides, but not as badly as before. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light and looked around the room. Luckily, it was empty. She then proceeded to examining herself, carefully touching her legs and stomach. She glanced beneath the gown, the bruises were starting to be visible, some green and some violet. Two IV's were attached to her right arm. One with some drugs and the other one feeding her through a tube. She felt much better so she called a nurse and asked for a doctor. He came after a while and informed her of her state. Besides some cuts, bruises and stitches everything was alright and she was free to go.

''You'll be given some clothes shortly.'' The doctor said and left. She used his absence to check if the package was still in the pillow. _Safe._ She then started to slowly remove the needles from her body, flinching a bit. She hated those things.

One of the nurses brought her some underwear, suit, shoes and cosmetics. She remembered to thank the woman later. She took the things and went to the bathroom. The first thing she did was looked in the mirror, eyeing her reflection. The cut on her cheek was still red and raw and the bruises on her face were turning violet. She'll survive. She then took a long, hot shower, brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. Before putting the boots on, she once again attached the package to her calf.

She stepped out of the room, not really knowing where to go, when a nurse approached her and told her director Fury was waiting for her in the conference room. Seeing her lost gaze, she smiled and told her in was on the third floor. Using the stairs was a bit painful so she patiently waited for the lift. As she waited, she caught some agents staring at her and some nodding her. Shrugging it off, she stepped into the lift and pressed the right button. It was a quick trip and the door opened, revealing the third floor to her. Her worries that she wouldn't find the conference room turned out to be unnecessary as it was a large room with glass walls she could see from her current position.

As she approached it she realized the whole team was there and she shyly knocked before entering.

''Agent Valentine'' she was greeted by Fury. ''Please have a seat.'' She sat beside Thor as the man continued. ''Now we can begin.''

''On behalf of the citizens of this planet I would like to thank you, all of you-'' He eyed each of them ''—for saving us.''

''What happens now ?'' Dr. Banner asked, voicing the concerns of every person in the room.

''The Avengers initiative has been officially authorized, so you're on S.H.I.E.L.D. payroll from now on. Besides that you're free to do anything or go anywhere.'' Fury answered before Stark cut in.

''That's why you're very welcome to the Avengers mansion. Build specially for you.'' A mansion ?

''Should we be flattered ?'' the captain mocked.

''Yes, you should and it won't kill you to say thank you. '' the billionaire shrugged. ''I think.''

''That's…. nice.'' Banner stated.

''See—'' Stark gestured the doctor ''—at least he knows how to behave.'' The man started whining now but Rogers just laughed.

''Now listen, Stark.'' Fury turned his eye to the man. ''The world knows the rest of the Avengers as the Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and—'' he eyed Amy ''—we'll work on that later. '' eye went to Stark again ''So I don't want you to 'accidentally' spill anything about them to some reporters you find in a bar. Is that clear ?''

''Yhmph.'' The man snorted.

''What about Loki ?'' agent Romanoff asked.

''Thor will take him back to Asgard, along with the Tesseract in a week's time.'' Fury answered and turned to face Amelia.

''Agent Valentine, your clearance level has been now officially changed from 4 to 6 and from now on your handlers are agents Romanoff and Barton.'' He said.

''Yes sir, Thank you, sir.'' She answered but that wasn't the end.

''You're now working with the Avengers initiative and seeing your work with them I would like you to join them after your training is complete.'' _What ? Me an avenger ? oh god, yes._

She was speechless for a while. ''Thank you, sir.''

''Your training will begin tomorrow at 9 a.m., report to one of your handlers at that hour. And one more thing—'' he made a pause ''—for the time being you're be the agent supervising Loki.'' She raised her eyebrows.

''Me ?'' How funny that was. They should be keeping her away from him and instead they pushed him to him.

''Yes. You had dealings with him before and seem immune to his…. _Charm._'' Hahahaha. That was a good one. She was actually quite happy with the decision, she would see him again.

''How is the supervising going to look like ?'' she asked.

''You'll be bringing him food earlier collected from the canteen, watching him and reporting to me if he even twitches. Understood ?'' he eyed her.

''Yes, sir.''

''Good, you start from now. Dismissed.''

* * *

Everyone left and Amy ran to catch up with Hawkeye.

''Agent Barton.'' She called but he didn't hear her, so she took her boot off, took the package and this time called louder. ''Agent Barton. '' He turned to face her and she quickly walked over to him.

''It's about agent Coulson.'' She started slowly seeing him tense. ''Before he… passed, he asked me to give this to you.'' She handed the package to the man, his expression giving absolutely nothing. ''And I would also like to thank you.'' He looked surprised.

''For what ?''

''For saving my life. You might not have noticed it then but when we were fighting I had a Chitauri on my back, which I didn't see. I would've been dead if not an arrow of yours, so thank you.'' She smiled softly.

''Thank you. Natasha will handle you tomorrow.'' Was the only thing he said before walking away. He must've been close with agent Coulson and she felt a bit guilty. Guilty for being bonded to a god who brought so much pain and destruction to others.

And yet if she had a choice she wouldn't change it for the world.

She didn't see agent Barton for a week.

* * *

After delivering the package she returned to her room and was greeted by Tom, who flung himself at her, clutching to her with his nails. She smiled at hugged him, burying her face in his soft fur. He nuzzled his little head against her neck and she laughed at the tickling sensation it brought. That part of her body was always vulnerable. She slumped on the bed with Tom on her and they lied like that for a while, enjoying the peace and silence.

''I'll have to get up soon.'' she informed the purring cat. He gave a displeased snort and she smiled.

''But I'll be back. I just have to take care of Loki.'' his head snapped up. ''And you would like to see him, right ?'' she patted his head as he leaned into her touch. She sighed and got up, giving him a pat on the head.

''Back in a sec'' she promised and left.

* * *

She went to the canteen, finding the way surprisingly easily. Some agents nodded at her and she returned the gesture each time, still wondering why they did that. The canteen was empty, besides a loud group of S.H.I.E.L.D. employees. She passed them quietly and asked the cooks for food for the prisoner and she was given a pouridge, if you could call it this way. In reality it was a gluey, sticky thing that looked like it was already chewed and spat out. She couldn't possibly give anything like that to Loki, but it was intended for him. Hmmmm...

''Excuse me, can I take something for myself too ? I'm starving.'' she asked the cook with innocent, hungry eyes.

''Sure, sweetie, have some of today's special.'' The woman smiled her a motherly smile. ''It's spaghetti.'' She loved spaghetti.

''Thanks.'' she grabbed a plate and put a handful of the meal on it. She spotted some orange juice and grabbed a couple along with some chocolate milk. She placed everything on the tray, remembering to take the forks.

She sent the women one last grateful smile and slowly made her way back, trying not to drop anything. This time the group of agents noticed her and immediately silenced. They respectfully bowed their heads and she nodded them, quickly walking away. Situations like that made her uncomfortable, even if they were just showing their gratitude.

The prison level was in the same place as in the Hellicarrier so she had no problems finding it. There were four soldiers guarding the cell, two at each side of the door. Amelia paid no attention to them and surprisingly had no problems entering. They must've been expecting her.

Loki sat in his cell, his gaze wandering and finally turning to her, his face motionless. She lifted the tray and gave him a small smile.

''You must be hungry.'' When he gave no answer she walked towards his cell and opened the door. Completely ignoring the protocol Amelia closed it behind her and sat next to Loki. Silently she handed him the plate with spaghetti and an orange juice. He gave her a questioning glance and she had no choice but to smile at him softly.

''It's spaghetti, it's good.'' another question. ''It's an Italian dish, macaroni with meat, sauce and in my case with onion and green olives. Eat up.'' He obeyed her and slowly tasted the food, when he realized it wasn't poisoned he started eating more greedily. _Yep, definitely hungry._

''Stop.'' she ordered him and he froze with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. It was kinda cute.

''You're not supposed to eat it like that.'' she took the fork from him as he sucked in the noodle. ''You don't dig into it, you wind it around the fork.'' she showed him and brought it to his mouth. ''See ? Now open.'' His eyes showed nothing as she fed him. She smiled and gave him the fork back, herself reaching for the porridge. It tasted as it looked and she ate it slowly, giving up after a few bites. She gladly drank the milk as Loki silently finished his meal.

He looked so broken, so tired. She wanted to help him, make him feel better, but she was afraid he would shut her out. So she stood up and picked up the tray, opened the door and was just about to leave when she found herself turning back and speaking to him.

''You are welcome to visit me at any time.''

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly as she spent it on exploring the building and preparing for tomorrow. Before returning to her room she popped into the canteen to grab some snacks for her and food for Tom. Amy fed the cat and took a long, hot shower. It was a kind of paradox. While she preferred the cold, she was able to shower only in really hot water. The feeling of water pouring down her body always made her relax and brought sensations. While she changed into a pyjama she inspected her body once again. Most of the bruises were purple now and very visible. She was lucky her suit covered all of her body. With a towel on her head and her skin pink and warm she left the bathroom and froze.

Loki was there. Playing with Tom.

Before he knew what was happening she pushed him into the shower and forced him to remove his armour, making him later emerge in nothing but leather pants and a loose, green shirt. Then she made him watch the Fellowship of the Ring and introduced nachos to him. They spent the whole night like that, except Loki never said a word and in the morning she woke up on the couch alone.

And that's how it started.

Since then the god would come every night and they would have film nights, junk food included. He would sit on the couch with Tom purring in his lap. He still wouldn't speak to her but she gave it no mind and yapped anyway, awaiting any reaction. When she found none she had to bring out the heavy guns.

So the fourth evening they began with a marathon of The Big Bang Theory and she could swear she saw him covering his mouth, attempting to hide something. Maybe a smile ? After all no one, _ ._ could ever resist Sheldon Cooper. After she fell asleep Loki would carry her to her bed and she would wake up alone.

The fifth night he stayed. Amelia woke up in her bed as usual but she was snuggled to someone. Loki namely, who woke up seconds after her and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The next morning was different. Somehow Loki was squashed against the wall with Amy lying on him and Tom sprawled all over the bed, snoring. She shot the cat a glare and returned her head to the previous, comfortable spot in the crook of the god's neck. His hair was still wet because of the shower he took the previous night and she found herself staring in amazement at his slightly curled hair. When he woke up she expected him to disappear but instead he just raised his head, huffed and went back to sleep. Luckily, it was weekend.

* * *

The week passed quickly and she found herself falling into a routine. In the mornings she would pop in with breakfast and say hi to Loki, then she'd train with agent Romanoff. Lunch time she spent again with the god, the rest of the day if it wasn't occupied by S.H.I.E.L.D. matters, she'd spent with someone from the team.

Tomorrow was the day of Loki's departure to Asgard and they were having a farewell kebab in his cell, when Thor interrupted them. He stared at the two of them for a moment while Amelia thought of how would she explain to Fury a kebab pentagram on the floor. _Don't ask_. She expected Loki to just glare at the other god for she heard of their 'issues' but that didn't happen.

''Yes, Thor ?'' he asked annoyed.

''I came to speak with you.'' Thor eyed her. ''Alone.'' So she began to stand up when Loki's voice stopped her.

''Whatever it is you want to tell me the mortal can hear.'' _Oh, so she was the mortal again, great. _If the god of thunder was uncomfortable with this, he didn't show it.

''As you wish. The Tesseract's power is still yet unstable and cannot be contained and I fear we must prolong our stay here.'' Loki examined his nails.

''How long ?''

''A week mere.'' Thor opened his mouth to say something more but he changed his mind and just left.

He would speak with Thor but he refused to speak with her and that was slowly annoying her.

''Why won't you talk to me ?''she asked him quietly as she cleaned up after lunch. He eyed her but said nothing. _Ok, that's enough._

''Very well, if that's what you want then goodbye.'' She closed the cell and left the room, as the door closed with a thud leaving a surprised god inside.

She wasn't expecting anyone later that evening so she changed into a pyjama, put on Gone with the Wind and slumped on the bed with Tom sprawled beside her. There was a big pack of M&Ms on her belly and some biscuits lying on the floor. Scarlett just married Kennedy when the god of mischief appeared in front of her.

She ignored him and focused on the film.

''I didn't speak to you because I did not know what to tell you. You have shown me kindness I do not deserve and I do not want us to get attached.'' He spoke softly, regret in his voice.

''Too late.'' She snorted and he chuckled.

''Indeed it is. I will soon be gone to face my punishment. It may be death, it may be imprisonment for the next century and the last thing I would want is you missing me. And I am sorry.''

Instead of answering him she made some space on the bed and when he lied down beside her she snuggled to him. He would make some comments on what kind of a blind mortal Scarlett was, obsessed with Ashley while she had her true love under her nose.

They were good again.

* * *

The eight night she gave Loki some skittles and the moment he tasted them she knew it was a mistake. At first he would eat only the green ones but slowly extended his liking. Soon the god and the sweets became inseparable. She even had to smuggle them into his cell.

That's how Loki became Skittles.

Somewhere around the tenth night Amelia showed the god soap bubbles. It was a bit childish but so freeing . He watched her smile with bubbled cupping her face and couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

That's how Amelia became Bubbles.

It was the time Bubbles and Skittles were born.

* * *

Another week passed quickly and it was their last evening together. They were lying in the bed with Tom snoring loudly on them and How I Met Your Mother playing in the background. Couple of days ago he trusted her enough to tell her about Asgard, himself and his true parentage. He told her how he wanted to destroy Jotunheim and why he tried to conquer Earth, how he lived in Thor's shadow and how his whole life turned out to be a lie. And honestly ? She was surprised he was still holding it.

Loki made it up to her and now they talked a lot, about everything really and she found the god a perfect companion for talking, watching, reading. And he did like Pride and Prejudice, that counted for something. So she wasn't happy he was leaving.

''I'll miss you.'' She murmured into the pillow. He eyed her searching for a lie. It was more of a habit now, she always spoke the truth when she was with him, not only because he'd know if she lied but out of respect.

''Don't.'' He whispered and she turned her head to look at him.

''I'm sorry.'' He raised his eyebrows.

''For what ?''

''According to the bond you'll die.'' He knew what she was talking about.

''It's not your fault and besides, everything dies.'' Was his response and he smiled softly at her, reassuring her.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning she bid Loki farewell, bringing him pancakes for the last time. His hands were cuffed and a muzzle put on his mouth and he was put in a bulletproof van. She, as his supervisor, was to ride with him and that gave them some time to say goodbye properly.

''I don't really know what to say, I've never been good with goodbyes.'' She started. This time she sat beside him, their knees slightly touching. ''But I know one thing, Loki.'' She said as their eyes entangled. ''This is not the last time we see each other.'' She gently kissed his temple, embracing him for a while and then it was time to go.

All of the Avengers gathered to witness the gods' departure. Amelia stood beside agent Romanoff, never taking her eyes off Loki. He looked at her, a silent 'goodbye' in his eyes before he gripped the Tesseract offered him by Thor and they were off.

During the two weeks they got close. They both ignored the bond and let things flow their own way, getting to know each other. They took it slow, spending nights on watching and talking, exploring their weak and strong sides, learning to trust one another.

She'd wait for Loki as long as it would take.

But what happened meanwhile surpassed her wildest imaginations.

* * *

**What did you think ? Reviews are looooooove :)**


	9. Gold

**Hi, it's me again. From now on rating changes to M.**

**Warning: this chapter contains rape and some gore. If that makes you uncomfortable you should leave now.  
**

* * *

It was over a month since Loki and Thor left for Asgard and Amelia found herself missing the god of mischief more than she expected she would. She was never much of an emotional person so the feeling was new to her. Between her assignments she had little time for herself and they often left her too tired to even think and she was glad. Trainings were particularly exhausting, her handlers never going easy on her, what often left her bruised. One of the new things was agent Barton teaching her archery. It was fun and she liked it a lot, except she could barely move her fingers after a training, but practise made perfect. Even with so many new arrangements and not enough time to think, but some habits died hard.

It took her a few days to stop bringing food to the prison level and some more time to stop waiting for the god of mischief at nights. Now it was only Tom and her. The cat missed Loki too, often whining loudly and demanding the god's presence. Lets say the Big Bang Theory wasn't the same without him.

Some of her free time she would spend in the lab with dr. Banner who soon insisted on calling him Bruce. She enjoyed the peace and silence around the doctor, occasionally disturbed by Stark. They were sort of science-boyfriends and watching them together was amusing to say the least. Thanks to them she caught up on some scientific terms and gamma radiation.

After completing some more advanced training and tests, Fury assigned her to the Avengers initiative and she had to move to the Avengers mansion. She quickly realized living with those people was _interesting_ to say the least and they were all now on first name terms.

Steve had constant problems with new technology. After finally learning how to use a TV he somehow managed to blow up the microwave (which actually was fun) and Stark wasn't going to let him forget that. But the captain was a good, honest man and it was impossible not to like him.

Stark annoyed her. He still insisted on calling her Juliet so as a form of revenge she would do pranks on him or paint his things pink. Most of the ideas came from Punk'd so it was never boring. Luckily they soon announced a truce (for now).

It was harder with her handlers. It took a while for the agents to tick her off their 'death list' and even more for Amelia to stop rapidly changing direction whenever she stumbled on them in the hallway. She remembered how stressed and excited she was before her first field mission. She was there to observe and learn but she still managed to help in the form of kicking some ass.

* * *

Her fourth mission went horribly wrong. Out of twelve agents only the three of them managed to come back and she would always remember how she dragged an unconscious Hawkeye through fire and heavy shooting. How she tried to free Black Widow from under a collapsed pillar surrounded by mines and with grenades being constantly thrown at them, each getting closer. After that she always had their backs and training didn't leave so many bruises anymore. With time she grew found of the agents and Barton would sometimes let her pick movies on their group therapy, formerly known as film nights.

The weirdest but her favourite times were weekends. Almost everyone would get up late and they'd all have breakfast together at one table. It was an uncommon sight, the Avengers dressed in pyjamas with bed hair and bags under their eyes, trying to socialize while their heads leaned dangerously close to the plates, threatening to fall asleep. It happened once to Stark and lets say he won't be doing that mistake again. _Ever._

Tom became everyone's favourite, even the cold, distanced Black Widow went soft because of him. Stark called him a little devil but he would take him down to his lab and occasionally put him on Steve's plate during dinner and encourage the cat to satisfy its physiological needs.

Time passed and Amelia found herself quite content, yet she still missed a certain black haired god. She wondered what happened to him in Asgard, has he been already punished ? Would she ever see him ? She promised.

* * *

Fury and her handlers found her ready enough to send her to her first lone mission. She was waiting for that and gladly accepted her assignment. She was to depart the next day. It was a simple mission, she was to observe, explore and report. Unfortunately it all went so wrong.

Her target was a warehouse. S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected it was a base to Hydra but had no proof. All their attempts to gather data were unsuccessful and their agents compromised. She was to spy and brake into it to find answers, but they knew she was coming. They let her observe the building all day and at night they followed her closely.

Amelia felt she was being observed from the moment she stepped into the facility. She disabled the cameras long ago so they weren't the source of her concerns. She shrugged the feeling off and focused on her task, searching the warehouse. It was clean and she doubtfully headed to the chief's office, hoping to find something there. But before she even touched the door, she was pulled back by strong hands and stabbed with a needle in her neck. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a bag being put on her head.

And then darkness took her.

* * *

When Amelia woke up she immediately panicked. Her hands and legs were bound, her mouth muzzled and her eyes blindfolded. She was lying on a cold, stone floor and grateful for still having the sense of hearing. But there was nothing to hear and the silence soon became unbearable. A while later she heard footsteps somewhere close, a heavy door being opened and arms picking her up.

In her position it would be an idiotic move to try and free herself or escape so she didn't try any funny business, instead she let herself being dragged through some floors and stairs before being strapped to a metal table. '_This is so not good.' _And she felt fear rising in her. The room (_was it a room ?_) smelled with some chemicals, but it was surprisingly pleasant for her nose. Before she could enjoy more of it a door opened again and someone came in.

''Leave.'' A male voice commanded and the arms that brought her here left the room. The voice walked towards her and she stiffened, not knowing what to expect.

''You have the right to see me as I can see you.'' The blindfold was removed and a tall figure was revealed to her. It took a while for her eyes to get used to the light and she could look upon the man before her.

The man was in his 40's, his brown hair nicely cut, himself dressed in a lab coat. That never meant anything good.

''You also have the right to know who I am and why you're here.'' He continued still looking at her. '' I am doctor Matthews and you have the honour of participating in my newest project.'' He started pacing around the room. ''I must admit you were brought to me by accident, their first plan was to kill you, but I don't believe in chance. I took a sample of your blood and it revealed you're just who I need. Many before you have failed and I hope you will not share their fate.'' Standing beside a machine he turned back to her.

''Lets get started then.''

* * *

Amelia always saw what was happening to her but there was nothing she could do. So she let herself be stabbed, electrocuted, drugged. She allowed to be injected with countless chemicals and fluids, never making a sound. But what the man really liked was irradiating her with gamma rays.

Hours turned into days, days into weeks and each day the hope she would be rescued grew smaller and smaller. She quickly learned never to try to speak or try to starve herself. Everything she wouldn't eat or drink would be forced down her throat.

Doctor Matthews liked to talk. He talked a lot, mostly about random things but he liked telling her how brave and extraordinary she was to survive so long and he found a loyal listener in her. He would turn on a camera, record and explain in detail everything he did to her.

He was mutating her cells, changing her into a superhuman.

The experiments were getting worse and worse, at most times leaving her unable to move. Her muscles were burning, her cracked ribs making each breath a living hell, not to mention the fact she was attached to a red IV at all times, which made her feel like hit by a truck. But her cells regenerated very quickly and on the second day there was no sign of the previous wounds.

Her quick healing was an ability often used and by the guards. While the doctor was careful never to touch her, the bulky men were sadistic brutes who enjoyed abusing and inflicting pain on others. They thought of her and the other prisoners as sacks of meat.

At first she was invisible to them, if they came it was to abuse her cellmates. She learned not to care for them for they usually didn't survive long, a few days and they were gone, another taking the place. But the privilege of being ignored by the guards didn't last forever. At first they tried rape her but she was saved by doctor Matthews who claimed her as his pet. So instead they abused her in other ways, beating her until she fell into unconsciousness or making her watch.

The second thing was the worst mental torture she could ever imagine. They would bring in one of the women and rape them one by one on the cold stone floor. After that they would slit the throats and leave. She spent the nights lying in blood next to a corpse, but they never broke her.

* * *

Finally a day came when he announced they were to begin the last phase.

''I'm so proud of you, my subject. You did what no one before you managed to do, you survived. Your body adapted and mutated but there is one more thing we need to do.'' He gestured the guards to take her. ''Put her in the container.''

She was thrown into a cell, not so different from the ones on the Hellicarrier. The door was sealed and professor Matthews put the camera on and turned it to her.

''Smile, we're recording live to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.'' He started. ''Welcome, director Fury and all agents having the pleasure of seeing this. Tonight the final phase of the project begins and agent Valentine here will complete the process of becoming Hydra's mightiest weapon and bringing glory to our cause. With her within our ranks we will rule all and the world shall be ours.''

_No. _Amelia couldn't help but put her hands on the glass, shocked by what she heard. He never mentioned making her a weapon or working for Hydra.

''Now witness the beginning of a new era.'' An alarm sounded above her as gas was let into the cell. ''First, the gas will pervade her cells, then she has to die in order to rise again.''

Die ? What the hell ?

The gas was suffocating her, burning her skin. It got into her lungs bringing pure agony to her. As soon as it came it was over and she fell to the floor. She soon felt water against her skin or she thought it was. It was another liquid, this one scarlet reminding her of blood. As the cell was quickly filled with it she wanted to stand but all she could do was slump against a wall.

She was slowly drowning. The fluid getting into her nose, into her lungs. She thought it would burn but she just suffocated. Her limbs banged furiously against the glass, hoping to smash it but to no avail. But there was nothing she could do and she floated in the cell as she lost consciousness.

An explosion woke her up. It shattered the glass walls and threw her onto the stone floor. The sudden change in her lungs made her cough furiously when she froze. Everything was burning.

The whole building was on fire and there was no sign of professor Matthews or the guards. But all Amelia could do was freeze in her spot. Why fire ? She was always frightened of it, couldn't even look at it and now she was in a fire with no way to escape.

The flames were consuming everything on their way, quickly surrounding her. She tried to scream for help but no sound came out of her mouth and she knew it was over. But why did it have to end this way ? Fear paralyzed her as she prepared for the agony but when the flames finally consumed her nothing happened. She felt warmth on her skin and slowly opened her eyes.

She was burning, she was the fire.

Her white suit she was dressed in was quickly burned off and with wide eyes she explored her skin. It seemed she was one big flame herself and she chuckled at the irony. Right now she was grateful for whatever was done to her for it made her survive. The soreness, tiredness and previous pain slowly faded as her energy was restored and she could finally stand up.

She glanced around and decided to move to the nearest entrance. She walked through the fire as through air, the flames bringing nothing but comfort to her body, even her mind seemed at ease. But a sudden pain in her head made her fall on her knees. It felt as if someone was attempting to do a lobotomy on her and she gripped her head, begging for the pain to go away. She didn't notice the fire dying away, nor her body returning to its normal state.

All she could care about was the agonizing pain in her head, finally fading. It left her vulnerable, bleeding from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears, she had to energy or will to move. She was naked but the cold floor was a comfort to her. She barely noticed the agents pouring into the burned building as darkness begged to embrace her.

Someone ran to her and shouted something but her gaze was blurry and ears refused to hear. The figure, _a man_, covered her with a blanket and made her look at him. It was Clint and she let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding as he slowly picked her up.

The night air was cool against her skin, doing wonders to her sore head. She slowly nodded off with Clint Barton's arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

Sleep was merciful and brought no nightmares, but she dreamed anyway. She was in a city of gold, the sky full of stars and constellations unknown to her, she flied to the biggest palace and floated through walls to stop in a room. It was dark except for the moonlight shining onto a big bed covered with emerald sheets. On the bed there was a man, lying, enveloped in silver light, making his skin look even more pale than it already was. And then Amelia realized she knew the long slender legs, the midnight hair, the thin yet muscles chest.

It was Loki.

She slowly moved closer, kneeling beside him. His face was slightly twitched and she could see something bothered him even in his sleep. For a moment she forgot about everything what happened to her just a while ago, enjoying the peace and quiet. She missed the god a lot and he was often her escape route as things were being done to her. She brought one invisible hand to his face and tucked a lost strand of hair behind his ear.

Startled, his eyes snatched open but found the room empty. She was nothing but air to him and it was all a dream. But it didn't matter. She looked at him for a while, admiring the emeralds, which slowly disappeared beneath his eyelids. Suddenly she felt something like a push and she collapsed to the floor, her body making itself visible. She was still clad only in a blanket. Before she could think, she was pressed tightly to a wall by the god, his hand gripping her throat.

At first he looked at her with open eyes, but soon released her and took a step back. For a while they just simply stared at each other, none knowing what was going on.

''Well'' she broke the silence. ''aren't you going to help me ?''

A while later she was sitting on his bed in one of his green tunics as he was examining her and the circumstances of her arrival.

''Do you know what you just did ?'' he asked her and she shook her head realizing how much she missed that voice.

''It's called astral projection.'' He sat beside her, his eyes boring into hers. ''But my point is how a human like you managed to do that.''

So she told him everything. What was done, how and why. She would always remember his face, a mixture of fear, fury and madness. So now she was tightly wrapped in the god's arms not wanting to let go, not now nor ever.

She let her fingers trail his bicep as he relaxed under her touch.

''How's Asgard ?'' she asked.

''Most... revealing.'' She popped her head up.

''Revealing ?'' He turned on his back facing the window but said nothing. She sighed but accepted the fact. He would tell her when he'll be ready.

She left the bed and slowly made her way to the open balcony. The night was warm and the breeze cool against her skin as she watched the stars. They always fascinated her and she loved spending nights on just looking at the sky, admiring their beauty. And yet she knew nothing of constellations, their names or how to recognize them, what was embarrassing.

The sky of Asgard was different from the one she knew. It wasn't that the stars were bigger or shone brighter but they were just... unusual. Their shapes reminded her of humans more than of random shapes. _Fascinating. _

The rest of the night was spent on Loki showing her the rest of the sky, explaining what is what. For a while it took the pain of the recent memories away but as she grew tired they came back with a doubled force. The god sensed this and carried her back to the bed.

''Sleep.'' He insisted but she refused.

''If I sleep I'll wake up back there and I don't want to leave.'' For a while they lied in silence occasionally broken by the sounds of the night.

''Will you sleep if I promise you'll see me again ?'' Loki asked suddenly. Her reply was simple.

''Yes.''

''Then we have a deal.''

It took a while for sleep to embrace her, she turned and whirled under the sheets trying to forget the dead corpses. Loki never let her go and she noticed how they were medicine for each other's nightmares. She kept whispering softly 'It's alright' trying to somehow comfort both of them. She realized for him Asgard must've been like a prison, suffocating him, draining him.

She slowly fell into a state between sleep and reality, she felt herself drifting away, leaving Asgard and being thrown into a broken body. Her body.

* * *

**What did you think ? **_  
_


	10. Hazel

**Hi guys, me again ! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added my story to alert or favourites and especially alyssagirl123 **_  
_**for such an amazing (and long) review :) It's you guys that keep me on going.**

**I have a huge favour to ask of you. I need a superhero name for Amelia and the most creative thing I was able to come up with is Firefox or Scarlet Pheonix (how creative).  
**

**So, a superhero name and enjoy !  
**

* * *

_She was in a familiar cell, lying on the cold floor dressed in nothing but a thin, white suit. She was petrified but not by the cold, it were the screams that made her hide under the blanket. She heard footsteps outside and as the heavy metal door opened, she knew it was her turn._

Amelia woke from the dream gasping for air. It took a while before she remembered where she was, in her bed, in her room in the Stark tower, unofficially called the Avengers mansion. It was almost a month since Clint carried her out from the burning building, wrapped only in a blanket. What happened after she still saw like through a fog.

Countless hours attached to a hospital bed, all the doctors and nurses sticking needles into her or asking her stupid questions which she never answered.

There was always someone by her bed. Mostly it was Bruce or Clint or Natasha but Steve and Tony paid a visit too. Stark made her room drown in flowers and teddy bears and she had to admit it made her feel better. Throughout her hospitalization she started developing a weird friendship with her handlers. Weird, because it was a relationship based on silence and nodding glances but very much welcome nonetheless. That and the simplest of facts that they cared and felt responsible for her, after all they were her handlers.

She was released after a few days, physically healthy but mentally scarred for life. But she hid it well. She protested against any chromosome or gene testing being done by the doctors and insisted on Bruce doing them. Later. Clint came to pick her up and drove her to the tower. He was clearly uncomfortable with the silence and tried to lighten the mood. She wasn't able to keep a straight face for long as he kept on telling those bad jokes about a toaster and a guy. But she knew what was bugging him.

''It's not your fault, you know.'' He glanced at her, briefly taking his eyes off the road. He knew what she was talking about.

''It is. I'm your handler, I should've—''

''Stop it !'' she cut him off. '' It was my mission and there was no way you could have known that, so quit it. I don't blame you , never did. I'm happy to be home and it being over.''

She meant every word and the archer had no other choice than to obey the fierce tone in her voice. They spent the rest of their journey in silence, this time a comfortable one. He helped her out of the car and carried her into the building bridal style, despite her fierce protests. He just laughed them off and resumed telling her bad jokes.

To her surprise the moment they stepped out of the lift she was greeted by the whole team plus Fury. Clint finally put her down and for a while they all just stood like that in silence, not really knowing what to say before Stark broke it.

''Well Juliet, we missed you.'' He stated before turning back to face the team and smirked. ''What are we waiting for ? Come on, group hug.'' The others glared at him or hid their faces in their hands, hiding a smile (like Bruce did) but she just laughed. It made everyone in the room relax and even crack a tiny imitation of a smirk. Fury made a step towards her and extended a hand.

''It's good to have you back agent.'' She took the offered palm.

''It's good to be back, director.'' She replied and knew what was coming. Despite being kidnapped and experimented on she never stopped being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She always watched, observed and made mental notes to later share her knowledge with her superiors.

''Today you rest but I insist you report to me tomorrow.'' He said.

''Yes, sir.''

''Now if you'll forgive me I must be somewhere else.'' He spared her one last glance before turning and disappearing behind the metal doors of the lift.

That left her and a worried team of superheroes. To be honest she had absolutely no idea what to do or say. But maybe no words were needed ? And yet she found the need to tell them everything, they deserved and they should know, in her mind it would've been unfair to keep such important things from them even if remembering brought pain.

So she started talking, spilling the beans and as they sat in the living room she could see the horror spreading all over their faces. For obvious reasons she skipped the part with Loki and said she remembered nothing from the rescue. When she stopped she felt relieved and on the same time more alone than ever. Last time when she shared her story there were arms wrapped tightly around her and she missed that feeling, she missed the arms. But that was not the moment to whine. She pulled herself together and waited for some kind of a response.

Bruce was first to act. He slowly stood up, moved towards her and hugged her. Gently, yet in a reassuring manner before disappearing in one of the labs. The rest of the team was speechless for a while and she knew they were going to need some time. So she used the opportunity and took her leave. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she closed her room's door. As soon as she stepped into it something threw itself on her. At first she panicked but quickly remembered, how could she forget ? It was Tom, clutching to her with his paws, digging his nails painfully into her skin but she didn't mind at all. She hugged him close and stroked his fur and realized how much she missed him… and something else.

''You got fat.'' She told the cat as she stroked his belly and then… ''No way.''

''Loki.'' She hissed.

* * *

The next day she reported to Fury, a week later she was brought back to her duties. They decided not to speak about what happened to her, hoping to bury it in the past. But from time to time it had to come back. Bruce did the tests and you should've seen him talking about the changes in her body. Heard the excited rumble before he stopped himself and dropped his head, apologizing. But she laughed him off and assured he did nothing wrong and truthfully admitted his reaction made her happy.

Aside from the quick healing and resistance to fire her body developed other interesting things. As Bruce told her she found her mouth hanging open.

''Your cells stopped aging.'' He gestured an x-ray picture. ''Your bones and muscles and your whole body mutated, it's like you're a bit indestructible.''

''A bit ?''

''Well, you can still get hurt but the amount of time your body needs to heal ? Yeah, I'd say pretty much indestructible.''

''You said my cells stopped aging.'' She started slowly. ''Does that mean…?''

''You're immortal ? Yeah. I don't know if to congratulate you or send my condolences but yes, it would appear so.'' He answered and she could just…. Wow. She was immortal. Yes, it was a shock but… wow. She always dreamed of living forever, seeing history change and being made right in front of her eyes.

''Can we keep this for ourselves ? At least for now ?'' she pleaded and Bruce promised not to tell anyone.

Banner also said that the fire thing was an effect of the mutation of her x genome but the rest was a mystery even to him. It could stop on those abilities but it could also expand. Time would show.

* * *

Much of her free time she spend with Clint on the range, he still insisted on teaching her archery and she didn't complain. She got to know the famous Hawkeye from another side. His sad, melancholic side she saw last time when she gave him the little package from Coulson after his death. But he never spoke about it and she was smart enough not to ask.

Natasha still trained her, but now the training expanded to more advanced levels and moves, she didn't know existed. The red haired woman never let her guard down and in her case 'I like you' was showed in the form of a spar that would leave bruises all over Amelia's body for some time, even with her quick healing. But hey, that was an improvement.

It was also a great way to relieve any tension or stress . Sparring would leave her so tired she couldn't even think and any previous thoughts would be pushed aside.

Just one time she asked of something for which the answer would be better off unknown. It was one of those days for Clint but this one was worst from the rest. Usually he would practice until his fingers bleed or fight with Natasha to the point of unconsciousness but this time he didn't even leave his room. So she made the mistake of asking her female handler what was going on and she wished she didn't.

''Today would be their anniversary. His and Phil's.'' she said it with a grim voice and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Phil ? Who's Phil ? It took her a while to work that one out but when she finally did… _oh god. _She felt guilt, terrible guilt flooding her whole body. She felt like a traitor, the one and only time she regretted Skittles and Bubbles. She saw Coulson die and the feeling itself of loosing someone you loved was unimaginable. But she never said a thing.

* * *

A month passed quickly and she was back in the field. At first Fury was careful with her assignments but the happenings of the past made her careful and quick and thus even more effective. The fire thing, apparently pyrokinesis never occurred again. Not that she minded. Of all things and elements why fire ? Why the one thing she was frightened of the most in the world ? But as long as it stayed away it was good.

Amelia really didn't expect what happened on her next mission. She was sent once again with her handlers and this time the situation was no less dramatic. She was stuck under some remains of a collapsed building (which of course collapsed on her) and there was a dangerously looking, heavy piece of truck flying towards her. At first she thought it would land somewhere behind her but when she realized it's going to land on her panic rose in her. She already bid her farewell and raised her hands as if to protect her head and waited for the end. But it didn't come. After a while she found the courage to open her eyes and what she saw left her speechless. The truck piece was floating in the air, stopped by some kind of a scarlet shield protecting her. She explored the shield and stared with open eyes as she discovered it ran from and through her own hands. She threw the piece forward a bit and released it from her hold. An idea popped into her head.

''Okay, if you could do that then I'm sure you can move some rocks.''

So she focused on the remains of the building and one by one she managed to move them with the powers, _her_ powers. When finally on her feet she looked around and ensured no one saw this. Some things were better hidden and no one ever knew.

* * *

So here she was once again, in her bed shaking after one of the nightmares. She often thought of Loki, of his fate. She felt nothing and she was still alive so that meant he wasn't sentenced to death or some kind of torture of heavy prison. She just wanted to see him again. With a sigh she rolled over and went back to sleep.

In the morning she dresses and ate and washed like every morning. Then she drove to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters like every morning and prepared to be briefed like every morning. But when she entered Fury's office she saw her boss and an equally disturbed agent Romanoff.

''What's wrong ?'' she asked. _God, I hope it's not Hydra again. _Fury broke out of his trance and turned his eye to her.

''I've just received some… information.'' He started. ''You, agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers will take a quinjet and immediately go to New Mexico.''

''Why ? What's in New Mexico ?''

''Thor and Loki.''

O.O

* * *

So now Amelia was suited up and sitting in the quinjet 10 minutes from their destination. Thor and Loki. Loki. Why and how the hell were they here ? She had to tame her excitement and focus on Fury's orders. They were to bring the gods back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and as Loki's supervisor she was to ensure his cooperation. Once his nanny always his nanny, as the director put it.

They finally landed and she found herself almost jumping in her seat, she quickly adjusted a poker face and left the plane with Natasha and Steve. They had to walk a bit for their destination was in the middle of the small town and it was impossible to reach by plane. The building they were heading to had walls and doors of glass making Thor's bulky figure visible from a distance.

The three of them slowly stepped into the building to be immediately greeted by the god of thunder.

''My friends !'' he called giving each of them a pat on the back that left them breathless. ''Let me introduce to you lady Jane Foster.'' He gestured the petite brown haired woman behind him who gave them a smile. ''Lady Darcy Lewis.'' Another brown haired woman but this one had glasses and greeted them with a 'yo'. ''And dr. Erik Selvig.'' She remembered him from the roof of Stark tower, he looked much better but kept to the shadows. And now it was their turn to be introduced.

''These are my friends with whom I fought in the great battle. Steve Rogers also called the Captain of America, lady Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow and lady Amelia Valentine.'' She had to think of a superhero name, being introduced as just 'lady Amelia Valentine' was a bit dull and didn't make her enemies shake their pants with fright. She had to think of something more creative.

They stared at them. The two women eyed them from head to toes, raising their eyebrows at their gear.

''Nice suit.'' The glassy one said.

''Thanks.'' She replied. But her eyes searched for someone else. For a black haired, pale god who should be here. Steve broke her thoughts.

''Thor, where's Loki ? '' he asked and she waited for a response.

''He's in the back.'' Jane answered for the god. Without a word Amelia made her way to the room next to the current one and closed the door shut behind her. The last thing she heard was a 'tell us everything' order coming from her handler.

The room was bright, the sun peeking through the glass and embracing the pale figure before her. His emeralds fell to her and she couldn't help the happiness that overtook her. She didn't fall to her knees as she did before but this time she sat beside him. Sitting so close she could breath in the familiar scent, a mixture of milk, honey and leather. And something Loki.

''Hi.'' She greeted.

''Are you alright ?'' he asked her, his voice soft against her ears, vibrating through her. She chuckled and he moved his head to face her, a question in his eyes.

''Sorry.'' She apologized. ''It's just a bit funny. It should be me asking you this question. I'm fine but are _you_ okay ?'' He nodded.

''What happened there ? In Asgard ?'' she asked and he told her.

He knew she meant the events that lead him here but he started from the beginning. He told her how he was brought back to the realm eternal and imprisoned for his crimes. How madness seemed to consume him and how his 'family' tried to help him. How he realized he could never hate his mother, how Thor was an idiot and still not his family and how hard it was not only with Odin but with three realms and an alien race wanting his head.

Loki admitted he was wrong. He shouldn't have unleashed his pain, his anger on anyone. But he felt so lost, so empty and betrayed he saw no other way. After his fall from the Bifrost they found him weak and wounded, they gave him an army and promised him dominion over Earth. It was a perfect way to forget the hurt and let the anger take over him. But he was wrong. Odin kept rescheduling his trial and some grew impatient. Using the Allfather's odinsleep one of the elders, Yurud, took control over the army and Asgard. Loki was of no interest to him as a prisoner but as a prince he still had a claim to the throne so a death sentence was proclaimed on him and Thor. They escaped in the last minute.

''We have to find a way to defeat Yurud before Odin's defensive magic runs out and the forces protecting him disappear or before he finds mother.'' His gaze darkened.

''Why did Yurud rebel ?'' she asked and Loki scoffed.

''Power, he always craved it. And now was the perfect time. With the Allfather weak, one prince rarely in Asgard and the other one in disgrace there was no one to stop him.''

She wanted to reassure him but nothing came to her head.

''Don't worry, we'll work it out.''

''We ?'' he raised his eyebrows.

''Well you didn't think I'd leave you with this alone, right ?'' she smirked. ''And now hands please.''

He obeyed as she took out a pair of handcuffs. It pained her to cuff him but she had no choice. On the other hand there was a warmth spreading through her body. Loki told her, shared with her his thoughts and emotions and that felt amazing.

''You wouldn't know what happened to Tom ?'' she started carefully.

''No, why ?'' If he knew something his face gave away nothing and she could just glare at him.

''Because I come back home and discover he got knocked up and I'm curious how is it possible for a guy to get pregnant, would you care to explain ?'' his reaction was as expected.

''I wouldn't know anything about it.'' He said in an innocent voice. ''Pregnant you say ?''

''We're gonna talk about this later.'' Hell, they are going to have a talk about getting male cats pregnant, not funny.

She gave him one last glare before going out to meet the big, bad world.

All eyes turned to them as they stepped out of the room. She kept close to the god of mischief, barely a step behind him. As she looked at the other faces she saw anger, hate, fear and loathing, on every face excluding Thor's one. His was a mixture of sadness, regret and love. It made her smile a small sad smile, he would always love his brother no matter what. She shook her head as memories of her own brother came back. _'No'_ she thought. He was long gone and she promised herself not to think of him. _Never again. _She glanced back at Loki for a moment, his face was once again unreadable.

''We're good to go.'' She let Steve know and he responded with a nod.

''Take him to the quinjet, Thor will go with you.''

''Wait, aren't you staying ?'' Jane asked the god of thunder and the captain answered.

''I'm sorry ma'am, but he has to go with us.'' He smiled an apologetic smile. The glassy girl muttered something like 'men' but no protests were made. Thor moved to the petite brunette and gave her a long, strong hug. Amy wondered how was it possible for the woman to still be able to breathe.

''Forgive me, Jane for I must go now, but I promise you once again I shall return for you.'' He gave her a quick kiss and turned back to her and Loki. The three of them left, making their way to the plane, walking in an uncomfortable silence.

''Lady Amelia'' Thor started ''I believe you are in good health ?''

''Yes Thor, thank you. And yourself ?'' she responded.

''Beside some troubles of the soul I and family am well.'' He looked at Loki who persistently avoided his gaze. ''Did you spend those months fruitfully ?'' Any response was blocked by the midnight haired man's reaction.

He scoffed then let out a humourless laugh.

''Thor you idiot, she spent the past month in an enemy's prison, being experimented on and tortured and you're asking if she spent that time _fruitfully _?'' Thor went a bit red but she didn't know if from shame or horror. He looked at her with the most sorriest of expressions and started apologizing but she cut him off.

''Nothing happened, you didn't know and I'm not angry.'' She comforted and turned to Loki. ''And you shut up, right now you're in such trouble talking isn't advised. '' But he only smirked. ''Besides, did I mention I'm immortal ?'' she didn't know why she decided to tell them but their faces were priceless. She ignored their open mouths and led them into the quinjet.

It wasn't long for Natasha and Steve to return and Thor never asked how Loki knew about her imprisonment or why they bickered like an old married couple.

* * *

Soon they fell back into their routine and they were Skittles and Bubbles once more. She whined a lot about Tom and went on a personal prank vendetta against the god of mischief, but going to war with the Trickster wasn't the brightest of ideas. But the fun they had took their minds off their troubles and she found herself falling for Loki, not that she would admit it. But one time after their playful bickering his lips found hers. The kiss was soft, unsure at first but she responded with eagerness, entangling one hand in his hair and one on his neck. His arms wrapped around her as their tongues danced together. His lips were full of passion making her body flush. When they finally parted breathing for air she could see sparks in his eyes and was sure they matched hers. She gave him a smile, big and loving to which he responded by kissing her again.

As they later lied together entangled in sheets she felt happy. She loved being with him, talking to him, bickering with him, kissing and embracing him. She loved his eyes, his hair, his pale skin and muscles body and then it hit her.

She loved him.

* * *

**What did you think ?  
**


	11. Lila

''You're a blind whore.''

''Fuck off.''

It was one of their many trainings and they had a ritual of calling names and mocking. So yeah, they really got along. But seriously, it was fun.

But today wasn't the best day for training, especially archery. Not because she was weakened or something but because she was distracted, distracted by the events of the previous night. _Oh yeah._ Clint noticed that her mind was somewhere else and kept commenting under his breath but she just glared at him. Not that she would ever tell him or anyone on that matter. But after she attempted to assassinate him with one of his own arrows, he shut up and training time was over. For today.

But could you really blame her for day dreaming of the god of mischief ? Of his pale, muscled body, soft lips and incredible eyes ? She would always day dream, how could she ever forget ?

* * *

The first time they had sex she accidentally set the sheets on fire. It was an accident, really. In the moment of the greatest pleasure she burned the bedding. But Loki just laughed it off and with a flick of a hand the fire was gone and sheets were changed. So they engaged in round two, and three.

When she woke up in the morning there was a sight to behold. A naked and sleeping god with his hair ruffled and slightly curled. He looked a bit tired and it was her fault, she might've used him a bit. Okay, a lot. But when he emerged out of the shower the previous night, wearing only a towel and still wet she just couldn't help herself. And before he knew what was happening she was already on him. Not that he minded, at all.

And even when they were done they just lied together and talked and laughed for hours. He mocked her with the Tom issue and she promised him revenge as he laughed. And she did keep her promise, lets say the god was... ticklish. Out of nowhere the cat appeared and engaged in having his revenge on Loki.

''Why did you impregnate my cat ?'' she kept asking as she attacked him with a pillow.

'It was an experiment.'' Was the answer and he flipped her flipped so she was lying on her back with Loki on her. ''And technically it wasn't me who impregnated him.''

''Same thing.'' A kiss silenced her.

* * *

But their problems didn't just disappear. He was still a broken god with homicidal tendencies and her powers kept living their own life. Each stronger feeling could trigger something, last time she shattered the walls when Stark annoyed her but luckily for them it was an unexplainable earthquake. But she and Loki were medicine for each other's troubles. She helped him dealing with his family issues by listening, understanding, discovering long lost feelings. He could never hate his mother but a mere mention of his father and brother still brought nothing but waves of anger and betrayal.

The god helped her to control her powers in a very special way, by learning magic. And it worked. They started with simple things, like small shields or moving light objects and her wild abilities obeyed her will. Soon he began teaching her more advanced and complicated magic. Healing spells, teleportation and even shielding herself from eyes and ears of others. Those lessons brought the discovery of something else, of the colour of her magic. While Loki's was green, Amelia's was red in the colour of deep scarlet. And it was an amazing sight to behold, their magic linked, emerald and scarlet entangled in air.

And through magic she finally gained control over her powers, they were still stashed in a dangerous amount in her body but now they obeyed her.

It was difficult with the god of mischief, with his arrogance and conviction of being above humans which led to them fighting. There were days of silence until one of them gave up and came back apologizing. All the anger, frustration and repentance were revealed and explored during make up sex. It involved some more biting and fighting for dominance than usual but was as pleasurable.

Each day she showed him something new, something that made Earth the amazing and beautiful planet it was. Even though only on pictures the places still were breathtaking. She introduced him to art, books, films, music, discoveries, science people and even food worth fighting for. And slowly something in the god started changing, cracking through the fasade of pain and anger. It took time, patience and a lot of talking and just being there but Loki's eyes finally came back to life.

Time passed and they were both better, her nightmares changed into dreams and his homicidal tendencies were replaced by a warmth he always had. Days he still spent in a glass cell in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and nights in the Avengers mansion in her room. The constant danger of being discovered brought a thrill but the god's magic never failed.

Her relationship with the god of mischief had an impact on her contacts with the rest of the team. Some said nothing and blamed it on all she's been through but not Clint. On one of their trainings, somewhere between a kick in the face and being called a pussy he decided to bring it up.

''You're different.'' He said as he blocked her punch.

''What do you mean ?'' she asked confused.

''You're acting weird.''

''No, I'm not.''

''You distanced yourself from us, you disappear. I get to see you every day but the rest of the team hasn't seen you in weeks. We're worried.'' He paused. ''Will you tell me what's wrong ?''

For a while she was speechless and the sound of sparring was the only one in the gym. What was she supposed to say ? That she had a god boyfriend that needed her, the same god that tried to conquer Earth not so long ago and killed hundreds of people in the process including Coulson ?

But Clint was right. Her contacts with the team were non-existent and it was then she realized she abandoned them. She never really thought about it or did it on purpose but it happened. And she missed them, all of them, even Stark.

''I don't know.'' She answered. ''I didn't really think about it.''

Clint stopped fighting and stared at her intently.

''Is it because of what happened ?'' he asked and internally she jumped. It was the perfect excuse. She hated lying to him but it was necessary. Instead of speaking she just nodded her head. In response he hugged her. It was reassuring and tight and unexpected. From what she knew him he hated hugs and any kind of affection but still, she slowly circled her arms around him, deciding to hug him back.

''You can always talk to me or any of us on that matter, you know.'' He murmured into her ear and she realized she had a friend.

''I know.'' She didn't know what to say so she settled with something neutral. ''Tom is pregnant.'' Clint drew back surprised.

''Who's Tom ?''

''My cat.'' Now he looked really confused.

''Your cat, male cat is pregnant ? How- do I even wanna know ?'' She laughed.

''I have absolutely no idea.'' Lie. ''He's a guy but he... well, got knocked up.'' Now they were both laughing their heads off and she was grateful for someone like Clint.

The rest of the training passed in a loose, casual atmosphere as they switched to archery.

When she came back to her room, dreaming of nothing but a shower Loki was waiting for her. And he seemed a bit upset.

''What's wrong ?'' she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

''Nothing.'' He responded and she noticed the mask was back on. _Not good. _''But ?''

''Thor came to visit me today. He kept speaking about family and love and us being brothers.'' He hissed. '' Apparently his tiny, little mind can't figure out how to defeat Yurud and save Asgard and he thinks he can convince me with these pathetic lies.'' The god was now walking around the room, his hands gripping his shirt.

''Thor wasn't lying, he does love you.'' But her words were ignored. ''Talk to Thor.''

''No.''

''Talk to him.'' But the god just huffed and she got angry.

''That's it. You know for such a smart person you're an ignorant idiot. I get the daddy doesn't love me stuff and I understand but you have a brother that loves you and will love you no matter what happens or what you'll do. And I get the 'living in his shadow' thing but stop punishing him for something he wasn't a) aware of b) he never intended on happening. So quit this shit and go TALK TO HIM !'' her monologue left her breathing for air she glanced to Loki who looked shocked.

''And you go and let Barton put some more of his hands on you.'' He hissed.

''OH MY GOD !'' her annoyance reached its limit. ''Are you fucking kidding me ? Yes, Clint hugged me and I hugged him but no one had hands on me. And seriously ? Are you like jealous ? He's my friend and even if he wasn't then how possibly could I think about anyone else while I have constantly YOU-'' she turned to him''- in my head ? You know how annoying that is when I can't focus on anything or work with you in my head ? This sucks and you accuse me of what, having secret feelings ? How can I have feelings for someone else when I'm in love with you ?''

There. She told him everything. _Oh god_. She just told him she loved him. For a while they stared at each other intently. Finally Loki stepped towards her and searched her eyes looking for a lie but found none.

''Good.'' Was his response as he led a surprised Amelia for a shower.

On a Saturday morning Amy woke up and decided to spend the day with her team. Clint's words still echoed in her ears and somehow she had to compensate them for being absent. So she left Loki to himself for a day, stashing him with three seasons of the Big Bang Theory and tons of nachos and a pregnant male cat draped all over him, seeking revenge.

* * *

She had to admit she neglected her team for the god of mischief but well, it was worth it. But as she thought about it she realized she missed Bruce and her handlers but the rest... well ok she missed them too. Eating together on weekends was a tradition so she started by finding them by the breakfast table. As she entered the kitchen all conversation stopped and all heads turned to her.

''Hi.'' She started. ''Can I have a seat ?'' Clint smiled and gestured a chair next to him. She happily took the offer. They sat for a while in an uncomfortable silence before Stark came in and immediately spotted her.

''Ah, return of the king I see.'' He joked. Hahahaha how funny but she owed them an explanation.

''I'm sorry I grew distant, I had a... hard time.''

''It's okay you don't have to explain yourself.'' Bruce said but she shook her head.

''When I do. We're supposed to be a team and what I did was selfish, turning away from you. I just didn't know what to do, I feel... overwhelmed.'' And it was the truth, well part of it. She didn't expect lying to come so easy to her and she felt guilty for lying to them but it was for the best. The truth would be too much for them.

''Apology accepted.'' She was happy when Steve said it and everyone else complied. ''But you need to know that you can turn to any of us for help.

''Yeah any of us.'' Tony echoed with a wink and she couldn't help but smile. She was back in the team.

Breakfast was hilarious. They had waffles, pancakes and pop tarts (in Thor's case) and lots of nutella. Clint kept stealing Thor's tarts when the god wasn't looking and they all laughed at the puzzled look on the thunderer's face and even more when he asked the reason for their laughter. But eventually he discovered the evil scheme and after a monologue of what Mjolnir is going to do with Clint's face the archer quit the teasing.

Steve was better with using machines and he proudly presented his newfound ability to make coffee and waffles. Bruce and Natasha were silent and kept to themselves as always except some glances between them Amelia managed to perceive. _That_ kind of glances. She smiled, she always thought they'd be great together. Tony was making fun of Steve as usual but the captain got used to it and seemed to actually enjoy the jokes and occasionally even talked back to the billionaire.

''Has capsicle already shared with you the news ?'' Stark asked. ''No ? Well then Steve, tell them.'' But none of them had any idea.

''Tell us what ?'' Clint asked but Steve refused to tell.

''If you won't tell them I will.'' Tony threatened but still to no avail. ''Whatever, our captain asked Hill out and I am shocked to inform she accepted. They're going out tomorrow.'' He turned to Steve. ''Oh and don't forget to take some, you know, condoms.'' The soldier's face was now the colour of Thor's cape.

''What are these condoms ?'' the god of thunder asked and it took every muscle in her face to prevent Amelia from laughing. Unfortunately the rest of the team couldn't keep a straight face.

''Uhm...'' Tony thought how to explain it before turning to them. ''Any help ?''

''No way, you brought it up.'' Bruce responded and gave the captain a reassuring pat on the back whose face was now the colour of Natasha's hair.

Stark thought for a while longer before gesturing to Thor to come with him. After a while they came back, Tony proud of himself and the thunderer with consternation written all over his face. They couldn't help it and the table exploded with laughter.

After breakfast she trained with her handlers but this time she decided to spend more time with Natasha, Clint seemed happy with this sort of thing and soon left them to themselves. In silence they sparred, the red head said nothing but the bruises forming themselves under her clothes expressed more than a thousand words. But later as the blows grew less painful Amelia knew she was forgiven.

Then she spent time with Bruce in his lab and questioned him about him and Natasha. She enjoyed the blush that crept down his face and promised not to tell anyone, especially Tony.

''You know you can tell me anything, right ?''

''I have nightmares.'' She responded and they talked about dealing with bad dreams.

She found Steve in the living room, reading a book about dating. At first when he spotted her he tried to hide the book but when he realized she already saw it he quit the charades and shamefully admitted to reading it. He expected a snarky comment but none came, instead she offered to help him and she did. From what to wear to where to go.

''You'll do great in plain jeans and a shirt. And take your leather jacket you look hot in it. You can take Maria for a picnic to Central Park I'll help you with the food and take your motorbike.''

He was more than happy to obey.

She had absolutely no idea how to improve her relationship with Tony and Thor. So she followed the voices leading to the gaming room. And there they were, playing monopoly. Apparently the god was quickly going bankrupt and Stark was merciless. So she came with aid to the thunderer and soon it was the billionaire who had to worry for his finances. Monopoly was always her thing.

''How is this possible ?'' Tony yelled when he finally bankrupted.

''Well, looks like tonight you're our little bitch.'' She stated as Thor gave her a high five.

And before she knew it the day came to an end. She quickly thanked Clint for yesterday's words and made her way to her room. But besides Tom there was no one there. At first she panicked but quickly smacked herself. Just because they were together didn't mean he was living with her nor had he wait for her each day like a housewife, his will was still his own.

But it took him a while to come back and when he did she immediately knew something was on. He saw her worried gaze and answered before she could ask.

''I talked to Thor or at least I refrained myself from laughing at his every word—'' she glared here ''—but you might've been right.''

''Might've ?''

''Probably and possibly were right, I am an idiot but that doesn't mean he is my brother nor have I forgiven him.'' She rolled her eyes and just dropped onto the bed.

''I won't be here tomorrow, Thor and I will be working on a way to defeat Yurud and his army with the help of some of your friends.'' He scoffed the last word.

''Shut up and come to bed.''

* * *

On the next morning it was Loki who woke up first. He took some time and looked upon the figure before him trying to name his feelings. She meant the world to him and was the centre of his universe. _Is this love ?_ He asked himself. He never experienced it before and had no point of reference. But if it was love then it felt... nice. Not so long he would call himself weak and try to get rid of the problem and he did. But now he was grateful it didn't work. His previous life seemed distant, especially now as he just lied there beside her. But it wouldn't last forever, sooner or later if not Yurud or the Other then Odin would punish him. And asgardian punishment meant he would never see her again. He smirked as he realized he turned soft because of a woman. Oh, the hypocrite he was but that didn't matter anymore. For someone like Amelia he would gladly be one. It was almost too obvious that she changed him, helped him. Somehow she managed to take the pain and anger and replace it with love and understanding. At his anger she would respond with a warm smile and the pain she would take away with an embrace. She was the light to his chaos, the scarlet to his emerald. Was this love ? He questioned again but already knew the answer.

* * *

Loki was already gone when she woke up and his place was occupied by Tom who (she could swear) grew bigger each day. She yawned and covered her face with a pillow when she remembered she had to get up. Today she was getting a new suit, one that was apparently fit for someone working with the Avengers initiative and that was made specially for her. So she had no choice but to get up and do all the usual morning stuff but when it came to dressing up she remembered something Loki taught her a couple of days ago. A spell and a very useful one. So she focused and called 'shoes'. What she didn't expect was her entire shoe collection flying at her. _Great. _She remained with the 'mortal' way of getting dressed.

She was surprised when she met he handlers in the suit room. Were they getting some new clothes too ?

''We helped design it so it would better adjusted to you.'' And as they presented it to her she found herself in awe. Just by the look of it, it seemed amazing.

''What are you waiting for ? Try it on.'' And she did. She abandoned all her clothes in one of the dressing rooms and came out to stand before the biggest mirror.

''Nice.'' Natasha commented. Out of nowhere an older woman appeared, disturbingly similar to Edna from the Incredibles and explained.

''Your suit is entirely made of Kevlar, adapted specially to your abilities. It's fireproof so it won't burn when you decide to flame on, the corset is bulletproof but do refrain from getting shot. I also adjusted it so it won't interfere with your powers. On the contrary, it will conduct them. It doesn't looks so but there a lot of space for whatever knives or guns you like. Now, thank you, thank you, I'm so proud of it, now goodbye.'' And with that she was gone.

Yep, totally Edna.

But her eyes were occupied on her suit. It was a deep scarlet, the colour almost in the shade of blood. It was skin tight but comfortable, the corset covering her breasts and torso. High heeled boots that reached her mid-thigh. She decided to check out Edna's words about the space for weapons and she started attaching them. A gun on one thigh and some grenades on the other, knives well placed on the corset, bracelets made from bullets.

She was in love.

* * *

A large explosion prevented any further thoughts. Before they knew it the ceiling collapsed on them and the alarm sounded in their ears.

Amelia grunted and somehow managed to crawl out of the rubble.

''Clint ? Natasha ?'' she called but her voice came hoarse. ''Natasha ? Clint ?'' she repeated, this time louder and a response came almost immediately.

''Here.'' She heard Black Widow grunt and crawled to her.

''You alright ?'' she asked.

''Yeah, just help me out of here.'' Together they moved some of the rubble. ''Where's Clint ? Clint !'' The only response was a moan and they followed the sound.

The two women found Hawkeye under a pile of stone and metal, barely conscious.

''Clint, talk to me !'' Amelia ordered. ''Stay awake.''

''Oh no.'' Widow whispered and she moved her gaze to the older woman. She was intently looking at a metal beam which one end was in... oh shit. It was in Clint's chest.

''What do we do ?'' she panicked.

''Clint you need to stay awake, do you hear me ?'' Natasha called. ''Answer me !'' The only response was a grunt followed by another moan.

No, no , no, no, he can't die. _Okay, breathe Amy, just breathe, you have to help him. _At first she had to stop his bleeding and somehow get him to medical or-

Bingo.

How could she forget ? A healing spell, but would it work ? She has never done one before on a real body, he could die in the process. But he'll die anyway ! Her mind was already made.

She turned to her female handler and told her of her plan.

''I have an idea but you have to trust me, okay.'' The read head nodded and with one swift move Amelia pulled out the beam ignoring the older woman's protests and the archer's scream of pain.

''Just trust me !''

She put her hands on the bleeding wound and focused all her magic and energy on that, well, hole which was dangerously close to the heart. She breathed and remembered everything Loki taught her and something started happening. Even through closed eyelids she could see a scarlet light radiating from under her palms and she felt a warmth spreading through her whole body. She passed that warmth to Clint and began healing him as her hands became more and more covered in blood. Slowly and carefully she managed to repair the damaged muscles, tissue and skin. She could feel the energy being drained from her and when she finished she almost collapsed.

But it worked. Clint regained full consciousness and as soon as she was done he almost jumped with a yell.

''What the hell ?'' he shouted.

''Calm down, it's okay, I healed you.''

''Thanks.''

''How did you do that ?'' Black Widow asked, suspicion in her eyes.

''We'll talk about it later. Now we have bigger problems, like _why_ the ceiling collapsed.''

And almost immediately another explosion was heard in another part of the base.

''Prison level.'' _Loki._

''Shit.''

''Lets go.''

They ran out of the ruined room only to find chaos outside. Dead agents, fire and some flying things that looked like robots.

''Doombots.'' Natasha explained.

''And that means Doom's behind it.'' Clint finished.

The robots noticed them and immediately proceeded to attack and a battle ensued.

But whatever they did on each doombot's place another two came in and soon they had to retreat and run to the prison level. And on each floor the same thing happened, they were outnumbered. Somehow the three of them managed it to the cells and almost immediately they froze. A cold voice echoed through the hallway.

''We meet at last Loki, I heard so much about you and I must admit I admire your work.'' The voice chuckled. ''An outer-space invasion led by a god, it made my day. Such a shame you were defeated by the Avengers, the same Avengers that now are crawling by my feet. I see we miss a two but they're irrelevant.''

As he spoke they sneaked up to Loki's cell and had a view on the room. The source of the voice, Doom was hovering in air, his body clad in a metal armour and a green hooded cape, even his face was covered with a mask.

But what stopped her breathing were the other people in the room, her friends. Tony in his suit was pinned to the wall, his headpiece off revealing a bloodied, barely conscious face. Steve was lying under the flying Doom, his suit ripped and shield broken. A hulked out Bruce was in Loki's cell which was miraculously untouched. Thor was spread on the floor, bleeding heavily with his wound being covered by the hands of the last man standing.

Loki.

He was kneeling next to his brother, putting pressure on the wound but his head was snapped up and eyes burning, staring intently at the armoured man.

''And now you shall all die at the hands of dr. Victor Doom.'' She chuckled again as electricity started crackling around him.

And then Amelia did something extremely stupid. Ignoring the protests of her handlers she stepped into the room and turned Doom's attention to her.

''Stop.'' She ordered. All heads and gazes turned to her. Throwing knives or grenades would be pointless so all she had left were her powers.

''Oh, I don't know this one. And who are you ?'' he flied over to her as she didn't respond. But that was the idea, of him turning his attention from everyone else. She was buying them time. ''Answer me, you pathetic bitch !'' She still said nothing.

''As you wish, you'll die first.'' And he threw an electric field at her. Imagine his surprise when she deflected it. With one swift move of a hand she caught the electricity and changed it into pure scarlet energy which she sent back to Doom. The blow threw him off his flying thing but he quickly was back on his feet bursting with rage and surprise.

''Die whore !'' he yelled and threw himself at her. And hell, he was strong. She had to help herself with her powers making sparks fly. She used everything she ever learned on every training, drew out every resource of power but it still felt like not enough.

She yelped as she was thrown into a wall, flying straight through it because of a electro-induced kick. She had trouble breathing, she was limping and every fragment of her body hurt. But she stood up, she stood up and resumed fighting. In the corner of her eye she saw the team slowly pull themselves together and hoped Doom didn't notice.

She blocked the blows with shields, attacked with blasts of fire and energy and kicked as hard as she could. And then he punched her so hard she fell on her back. He hovered above her, preparing the blow the final strike but with surprising strength she ripped off his mask and grabbed his head. He started yelling as she sucked the life out of him. She had no idea how she did it, all she thought of was saving her friends and Loki. She felt rage taking control of her at the thought he wanted to kill the god, _her _god.

But she stopped herself just in time and let go of Doom. He collapsed next to her and she crawled away from him as far as she could. She was pulled to her feet by Loki but the moment was interrupted by a laugh.

''You think you can defeat me ? If I can't win then no one will. Ha ha ha ha. I gave an order to deploy every single missile I had. In a minute the Avengers will be just a memory and the world will fall.''

And it was no lie. Through the roof that once was she, Loki and the team members who were now on their feet could all see countless missiles coming their way. _Shit. _At first she thought about a shield protecting them all, then about somehow disarming them but she used so much of her powers she was barely standing.

It's where Loki came in. He extended his arms and sunk into deep focus, muttering some words. Soon he started glowing green and his magic reached out above the ruins of the hq to the missiles. One by one they were destroyed and the emerald spread across the room, surrounding them. She observed as it climbed up her body, healing the wounds and looking around she saw it done the same to others.

But that wasn't the end of Loki's work. To the surprise of all he summoned more magic and began something unexplainable. More light appeared but this time white and started shaping in a form of a human. The light changed into flesh and they all started on shock as Loki and the figure collapsed. None of them knew what to do and they all just stared at what the god did.

Coulson was back.

* * *

**What did you think ? :)  
**


	12. Grey

**Sorry for the delay, I've been on a holiday :) Thanks for all the feedback, I can't believe I'm so close to 100 reviews, you guys are the best. :)**

**I own nothing but Amelia.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

For a short while silence fell in its purest form. You could hear each breath and for Amelia her breathing was definitely too loud. They all stared at the two bodies lying in the middle of the room, the bodies of Loki and Phil Coulson.

Heavily limping, Amy made her way to the god of mischief and sat beside him, kneeling with her injured leg was impossible, and looked for any signs of life. Beside her Clint was doing the same with Phil. Her hands were shaking as she checked his pulse but she breathed with relief when she found one. Slightly turning she repeated the procedure on Coulson and another relieved breath escaped her lips.

''They're alive.'' She informed the team but no one moved. Except one. In the corner of her eye she saw Captain America moving towards the cell in which the Hulk was trapped and before she could say anything the soldier freed the green beast. With a roar he shattered the cell and before anyone could stop him he pushed through the Avengers and made his way towards her and the two unconscious people.

''Hulk smash !'' he roared raising up his arms to land a blow but she reacted immediately. She created a wall of fire between them and the Hulk and used his moment of surprise to blast him in the face with her magic.

''Go to sleep.'' She ordered as she put a palm on his forehead and the beast fell to the floor, snoring. She'll apologize to Bruce later.

She had to fight the black dots in her vision and the tiredness overwhelming her body. She already used too much power and needed help. As if they read her mind the team was by her side in seconds. Thor was kneeling by his brother while her handlers were occupied by Coulson. Steve was calling for help while Tony was checking on Bruce who was now changed back and naked.

Coulson seemed to be alright but Loki was an entirely different matter. He was always pale but now he was almost blue, covered in blood and cuts, his clothes torn and dark bruises under his eyes, he looked barely alive. She touched his hand then his wrist and realized his pulse was slowing down, he was dying.

''Brother look at me ! Loki please open your eyes !.'' Thor pleaded as he dropped down next to the fallen god.

''Thor.'' She whispered. ''What's happening to him ?''

''He's dying. Help me.'' The thunderer answered with tears in his eyes, his gaze darting back and forth around his brother's broken form. An idea popped into Amelia's mind.

''Stand back.'' She ordered.

Loki needed energy and she could give it to him, not much but enough for him to survive. She reached inside her and extracted every last bit of power she had, she could feel the energy running through her body and saw the scarlet around her hands.

She put them on Loki's chest and sent the energy to him. With every second as it floated she felt weaker but the colour slowly returned to the god's face. The scarlet was now coming from her whole body creating a mist around them. Breathing became almost impossible and she lost the ability of hearing and seeing some time ago. A hand was put on her waist and it was the last thing she remembered before darkness overtook her.

Once again she felt her consciousness leaving her body.

* * *

_She woke up in on something metal with a strange humming in her ears. When she opened her eyes she realized the metal thing is a floor but she was proven wrong as she looked around. It was a deck. Through the large windows she saw the starry night sky but as she moved closer she gasped realizing she was wrong again. Well, half wrong. The bright dots were stars but the dark wasn't just the sky, it was everything above it. _

_She was on a spaceship._

_Sounds of footsteps incoming interrupted her thoughts and she hid behind the nearest metal pillar. After they faded a bit she slightly moved her head to see if the threat was gone. She breathed with relief as she saw a distant glimpse of the back of who- or whatever it was. _

_Amelia decided to have a look around and her eyes discovered the deck she was on. It looked more like a cargo bay than a deck, with flying machines and boxes placed everywhere. She heard more footsteps coming her way and peeking from behind another pillar she saw a group of armoured... creatures, soldiers. They were obviously of alien origins for their heads looked more like fish or animal than human. They all wore the same armour of silver, blue and black with the domination of silver._

_She decided to follow them and she was led through a rather strange hallway where she ran into one of the creatures. She froze on the spot preparing to run but the being just passed her as if she wasn't there. She released a breath and smacked her forehead as she remembered she was invisible. _

_A weird feeling struck her as if something wanted to catch her attention, a memory at the back of her head but she couldn't remember anything. So she shook her head and started following another group of soldiers heading in the same direction but this time she walked the halls freely._

_The spaceship emanated with an aura of fear and death and something... purely evil and a sudden chill wrapped around her body. She put her hands on her arms and rubbed them hoping to bring back some warmth to them and to reassure herself. The atmosphere was sickening and the black suit didn't keep the warm at all but still, she felt so badass in it._

_She finally reached the commanding deck filled with all those aliens, giving orders and exchanging information or what she thought they did. Their language that sounded more like sounds and crackling than actual words made it impossible for her to understand a single thing so she had to settle with body language. _

_She walked around the deck gathering as much information as she could, glimpsing at holograms and maps with black dots and encircled planets on them, remembering as much details as possible she found herself lost and not understanding a thing. _

_So she made her way to the window and stood there, admiring the view. She was looking at the galaxy, at planets she had never seen before and then it struck her. She returned to the maps she previously observed and proved herself to be right. The planets before her looked exactly the same as the ones on the map and the black dots must've been..._

_Oh god._

_She instantly realized what for all the soldiers are and what are they doing. They were and army, an army meant to conquer. The planets marked with black dots were the ones they already had control of and the ones encircled were the free ones. She searched the map once more looking for a certain point on it and she found it. In the left upper corner there it was, marked furiously with a red marker. Planet Earth._

_The door behind her opened and the chill grew stronger and brought a feeling of fear with it. She saw the deck empty and soon she was left alone. _

_Or so she thought._

_Amy jumped as something moved behind her coming closer. She silently moved towards the window and stood there, breathing and hoping to stay invisible. But this 'something' followed her and decided to stand right beside her. Her breath was shaking now and she allowed herself to turn her head._

''_Beautiful, isn't it ?'' she jumped again as the voice sounded. It belonged to a frightening male creature of a build similar to the Hulk's. He was clad in and gold armour with some blue and black. His voice was cold and made her spine shiver, she could fell the hair on her back going stiff. She traced the gold helmet on his head and looked upon his profile. And it scared her shitless. She couldn't really see it but that was the thing. It was clad in a shadow with the eyes of a frightening blue shining furiously and a cruel smile on his lips. ''The universe and all of it. And soon it all will fall to my rule.''_

_She said nothing. Even if she wanted to ,she was quite sure if she opened her mouth the only sound that wound come out of it would be a whimper. But wait, she wasn't even sure he was addressing her, for all she knew he could be talking to himself._

''_I've been watching Earth for some time now, its inhabitants. Know your enemy.'' He laughed. ''I sent an army with a leader and was sure they would succeed. Imagine my surprise when I was informed they were defeated and the Tesseract was out of our reach. But do not worry, young earthling, I have realized my mistakes and this time we are prepared. No pathetic mortal with stand in our way and the Asgardian will pay for his failure. And as for you, well—'' he paused and looked her straight in her face._

''_I have plans for you.''_

* * *

''WHAT THE FUCK ?!'' she screamed as she woke up. She was heavily panting, the memory of the dream still fresh in her mind.

''It's what I've been asking myself for almost 2 days.'' She jumped as she heard a voice coming from the corner.

''Natasha ?'' she asked looking around the hospital room.

''You better have a good reason for starting this whole circus.'' Yep. It was Natasha. The red head was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, her face hidden in shadows.

Instead of answering, Amelia rested herself back on the bed. After a short control which revealed all her wounds healed she reached inside her and breathed with relief when assuring her powers were back and fully restored.

She slid off the covers and let her feet hang from the bed.

''How are they ?'' she asked. _Is Loki... alive ?_

''Coulson is awake and Loki's in a coma but the doctors say he'll be alright. Thanks to you.'' She felt relieved as the words reached her ears.

''And the rest ?''

''Well, Bruce is all right beside some mild burns.'' Natasha smirked. ''So is Steve. Clint has some cuts and bruises and somehow Stark managed to break his own arm but I think it's his shattered pride that hurts the most. And I must admit that was something.''

''What ?''

''What you did back there. Stupid but impressive.'' Her handler admitted and Amy felt the need to explain her behaviour.

''I had no choice. Doom would've killed them.'' _Him. _''I just had to do something to buy them some time.''

''And you did.'' The older woman took a step towards her. ''Don't get me wrong, you managed to get Doom and protect the others but if you go solo against such a threat ever again I promise you'll be stuck behind a desk for the rest of your life. Is that clear ?'' She nodded and her handler cracked a smile.

''Good. I brought you some clothes so get dressed. Fury ordered a meeting in 30 minutes, I'll meet you at the conference room.'' With that she took her leave and Amy was left alone to her thoughts.

The dream was long forgotten. But not from her choice.

* * *

After making herself look decent she left the room and started walking around. She loved her suit but it was nothing compared to jeans and a t-shirt. She was shocked to discover what was left from the headquarters. The once glorious building of S.H.I.E.L.D. was now a ruin. You couldn't say which level was which, hallways didn't exist anymore and there were Doombots lying everywhere.

Heading back to the medical wing she knew exactly what she was looking for. Loki's room was at the end of the hallway guarded by four soldiers. Even in a coma he was getting special attention.

She nodded the guards who surprisingly let her in without a question, she must've already made a name of her own. Stepping in she almost jumped as she noticed Thor half lying on the small couch with his head tilted back.

''Thor.'' She whispered but there was no response. She moved closer to him and called his name again. When nothing happened she assumed he was asleep.

But what was more important was the figure in the bed before her. Against the white sheets the god's pale skin looked almost transparent. The room was silent except for the steady beeping of Loki's heart rate echoing around it. She moved closer to him and sat at the edge of the bed. With one hand she reached to tuck a lost strand of black hair behind his ear. She had to smile a bit at his expression, it looked almost serene.

And of course before she could even think of what she was doing she already started talking to him.

''I'm quite sure you can hear me so I'm just gonna go with it and talk.'' She gave a small chuckle. ''Let me start with telling you how absolutely amazing and brilliant you are. And stupid. You should've at least told me about your plans, you know I would've helped you. But on the other side, well... you did bring Coulson back, right ?''

''So, basically, I just want to say how proud I am of you Skittles and I love you and you have no idea in how much trouble you are, I'm so gonna kick your ass when you wake up.'' She gently squeezed his hand and kissed his lips giving him some energy with it.

''So wake up quickly.'' She whispered to his ear and left.

She didn't notice that Thor wasn't really asleep.

* * *

As promised, Natasha was waiting for her by the conference room.

''How did you do that ?'' The red head's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

''Do what ?''

''The wall of fire, this thing you did to Loki, the blasts, what is it ?'' she asked.

''Magic.'' She answered but her handler looked at her like she was joking.

''Right, you know you owe me some explanation ?'' But before she could answer she was lifted off her feet and pressed against a huge body. Thor was hugging her. _Wait, how did he get here ?_

''I cannot say how much I am grateful for what you did.'' The god looked at her. ''Without you my brother would not only be dead but also lost forever.'' _Lost forever. _He squeezed her until she was out of breath before remembering she had to breathe. ''My apologies.''

''It's OK.'' She assured and he put a hand on her shoulder. _but also lost forever. _

''Lady Amelia, there will always be a place for you in Asgard shall you seek it.'' In this moment as he looked at her with that look it struck her and all she managed to do is mutter a 'thank you'.

Even as they stepped into the room and the briefing began she could think of only one thing.

Thor knew.

* * *

''What the hell should I do now ? Barton refuses to leave Coulson's side, who's apparently been brought back alive by a psychopathic god and did I mention my base is ruined ?'' Fury's voice echoed around the conference room, the only untouched place in the hq ruins. ''Hmm ? Anyone ? Maybe Mr. Stark has something to say ?'' but Tony just shook his head and continued staring at the table.

''Because I'm quite confused by what's been going on lately. First Loki attempts to take over Earth and then when Doom attacks us he saves us all from him and brings Coulson back. And now the poor motherfucker is in a coma. Any ideas ?'' Silence again.

''Nothing ? Well, whatever.'' The director heavily sat in the chair at the top of the table. ''We still don't know why Doom came here in the first place but my people are taking care of him as we speak. I've talked to the Fantastic Four and we agreed it's best if we transport the guy to one of our facilities where he'll be harmless.''

Fury paused for a moment before his eye turned to her.

''Agent Valentine.'' All eyes followed Fury's gaze. ''Let me start with saying what a stupid ass decision you made when you decided to take on Doom.'' He scolded. ''Well, now that I gave you an official reprimand I can say only one thing and we can get to the point.'' He stood up and moved to where she was sitting between Steve and Natasha. ''Good work.''

''You're not working anymore with the Avengers.'' _Is he firing me ?_ Wrong. ''From now on you're _in_ the Avengers.'' _What ?!_

''Welcome to the team, Firefox.''

* * *

Her moment of shock was interrupted by the beeping of Fury's pager. He looked at it and returned to his seat.

''It seems another matter has come to our view. Mainly, Loki.'' Thor reacted immediately and before they knew it he was standing next to Fury almost jumping.

''What news of my brother ?'' he asked.

''He's awake and well. Apparently he received another bust of energy.'' His eye turned to Amelia once again. ''Agent Firefox ?''

''I wouldn't know anything about it, sir.'' She answered, the new codename still feeling weird.

''Right. That leaves us with the problem of what to do with Loki.'' He stated. ''The last cell that could hold him imprisoned was destroyed and there's nowhere in the base where I could put him. Thor won't let me send him to one of our prisons and that leaves me with one choice only.''

Apparently Tony was a quick thinker and already knew the answer.

''Oh no.'' He protested.

''Oh yes.'' Fury replied.

''What's going on ?'' Amy asked and she was answered by the billionaire.

''He wants us to take Loki in.'' _Ooo, yes please._

''What ?'' Obviously shocked voiced echoed around the room but Fury silenced them with a glare.

''I don't care what you think, it's an order. An honestly it's for the best. Stark's tower has the best technology and living with you Loki won't dare to even raise a finger in his current state. And it will be easier to discover what's he planning.''

''You think he's scheming something again ?'' Thor asked.

''Are you really expecting me to believe that the guy brought my best agent back from the dead just for kicks ? I wanna know what he's up to and you will help me with that.''

The discussion was over before it even started and Loki was to be transported to the tower the following day. She wanted to go and see him properly but her behaviour was already suspicious to the team and she'd be really fucked if they discovered she had a thing going on with the god of mischief.

Thor stayed with his brother and she made herself remember to have a talk with Loki about his hostility towards the thunderer. The god of thunder didn't deserve the treating he was getting from his younger brother.

She also wanted to go and see Coulson and talk to Clint but she felt as if she would interrupt something personal, something intimate and meant only for the two of them.

So she went back to the Stark tower.

* * *

At 9 a.m. the next morning the door slid open to reveal Fury and Thor with a not pleased Loki standing between them.

''Well, I'm leaving him in your hands.'' And with that he was gone.

It was just the two gods, her and Tony and she was grateful for that. Gathering all of the team wouldn't be the best of ideas. So for a while everyone was just staring, not really knowing what to say or to say something at all.

But after thinking it through and under the influence of some heavy stuff Tony decided having a homicidal god living with them was quite fun. So of course he had to break the silence.

''Well then reindeer games, let me show you your room.'' And she followed him with the gods beside her. ''Since Amy is your nanny you'll be living next to her. You'll like it, nobody else lives in that part of the tower. Wonder why...'' He winked at her and she flipped him the finger. ''There are cameras and sensors everywhere so if you even try to do some funny business I'll know.''

They stopped in front of a pair of doors.

''I don't care what you do until you play by the rules. And try to stay away from my stash. Peace out.''

That left the three of them and Thor was just about to say something when Loki interrupted him with a 'goodnight' and disappeared behind the door.

The god of thunder looked like a kicked puppy and nodded her before turning and walking away. She entered her room and teleported herself to Loki before the door even closed.

''A goodnight at 9 a.m. ?'' she asked a bit amused but the god didn't seem to be in a fun mood. ''What's wrong ?''

''Oh, everything is splendid. I'm stuck with that oaf and his friends, my magic has been vaporized for the time being and did I mention the idiot keeps harassing me with talking ?'' Loki exclaimed sitting on the bed.

'' We need to talk about him.'' She sat beside the god.

''You too ?'' She nudged him with an elbow.

''He knows, about us.''

''How ?''

''I can't be sure but I think he might've heard what I said to you when you were asleep.'' And she felt a bit guilty about it. But Loki just nodded never taking his eyes off the wall. So she carried on.

'' I can't stand the way you treat him—''

''So don't look.'' Another nudge.

''He's your brother, and don't give me the talk I've heard it too many times, and he loves you. Whatever you do he'll always love you and give you another chance, why are you so blind to see this ?'' She turned to him but he avoided her eyes.

''You did live in his shadow, yes, but he never wanted that. He always saw you as your equal. I don't want any miracles from you like instantly dealing with everything that's between you two but just talk to him. Talk not hiss or yell, only talk.''

For a while Loki said or did nothing, she thought about leaving him with his thoughts but his hand on hers was all she needed to stay. And suddenly she felt an urge to confess, to tell her own story about her brother because she knew the god would understand.

And she did tell him, and he did understand. It was painful and brutal and she hoped Loki would take it as a warning of what may happen if he won't sort things out with Thor.

* * *

Amelia always enjoyed silence, as a child it was her best and only friend. But it was nice to have someone to enjoy it with her and she realized that as she lied on the bed with the god of mischief in front of her, the two of them just staring at each other.

Until she broke the silence.

''Can I see your other form ?'' she asked quietly, awaiting the god's reaction.

''Why ?''

''Because I feel like I will never understand and know you fully if I don't.'' She explained.

She knew he was having an infernal battle and patiently waited. After a while he gave a slight nod with his head, it was a yes.

Slowly his skin changed. The pale white became blue and the emerald of his eyes was replaced by scarlet red. She looked at the transformation fascinated and put a hand on Loki's cheek to feel the pleasant cold. She moved her head closer so their noses were almost touching, her eyes moving across the figure before her.

Suddenly she slid off the bed and taking the god's hand she led him to a mirror, which was standing next to the closet.

''This is you.'' She whispered standing behind him with her head on his shoulder and her arms around him. ''And you're beautiful.''

''This is the face of a monster.'' He hissed never opening his eyes.

''No, you're not.'' She protested. ''You want to make yourself one but you are not and you'll never be one. I won't let you.''

''Why ?''

''Because I love you and I won't stop telling you that even when you'll finally understand that and accept the fact that I will never run away.

It was good enough to make Loki open his eyes and what she saw in them almost broke her heart. She expected a conflict but witnessed a battle between two parts of his personality. She hugged him closer reassuring and giving him confidence in the best way she could.

As her eyes focused on his neck she noticed something. At first she thought it was a scar but as she looked closer she discovered it to be some kind of a rune. And it wasn't just one, the markings were all over his neck and the trail disappeared under the god's shirt.

So she unbuttoned it and ignoring Loki's surprise she took it off and continued exploring the runes. They travelled down his spine and branched out in some places, creating something like a tree.

''Don't move.'' She quietly ordered as her hands travelled down his back, gently touching the markings which seemed like cut into his skin.

Without really thinking about it she tenderly kissed the first rune and she felt the god shiver in front of her. She continued kissing his back enjoying his reactions and the cold against her lips. He suddenly turned around and brought her up to face him. At first they stared at each other before she broke the contact and started exploring the runes on his chest. He stayed still as she kissed them too.

She trailed back up, placing kisses on his neck and jaw and finally softly kissing his lips. It was slow and she poured all the love and affection into it, her hands entangled in his hair and his arms hesitantly encircling her waist.

For a moment she broke the kiss and looked into his scarlet eyes, resting her forehead against his. She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it never breaking the eye contact.

''I love you so much.'' She hummed playing with his hair and tucking it behind his ear. ''Blue was always my favourite colour.''

This time it was his lips that connected with hers making her body flush immediately. She guided him to the bed and gently pushed him onto it, putting herself on top. There was no usual fight for dominance or teasing, tonight Loki needed to be loved.

* * *

The next morning she woke up alone what was a bit unusual but she let it go. After a quick shower she went to the closet only to stare in surprise after opening it. Its contents which consisted of a not so small collection of black clothes with just a hint of navy blue and scarlet was gone. All her clothes weren't just gone, _oh no,_ they've been replaced.

Replaced by a huge amount of green and black with just a tint of gold in some places. After a moment of shock she noticed the little note on the closet door.

_Green, green are all my dresses._

And she simply started laughing, her hand on her face. With her new closet it was impossible to dress the same way she used to so she settled with a pair of black converse, skinny jeans in the same colour, a green long sleeved t-shirt that hugged her waist and a nice coat that reached her mid-thigh and matched the colour of her shirt and had black buttons.

She headed out of her room, still amused and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast before she left for work. For the second time that morning she froze because of the view before her. In the living room, on the couch and sitting together were Loki and Thor watching Lord of the Rings and talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but the view itself made her smile.

With a smile on her face she grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and left for work.

This day she decided to take the subway and then have a walk. Sitting in the train reminded her of her college days and it brought the smile back onto her face. Back then she was quite wild and _slutty_. Boyfriends, girlfriends, she even scored a threesome a couple of times. She drank lots of alcohol, practically slept with a bottle of tequila yet she rarely got drunk. Those days were full of sex, booze and leather, endless parties and playing pranks on the teachers.

The walk was nice, too short but still enjoyable, she always loved walking and even surrounded by people whom she didn't like it was refreshing and relaxing.

There wasn't much she could do at the headquarters just sit or try to help with something. The rebuilding had already started and most of the building was closed. So she spent the day looking for Clint or Coulson but to no avail.

On the way back she got a bit thirsty, _ok_, seriously thirsty so the first thing she did after coming back to the Stark tower was drinking almost a litre of Dr. Pepper. She noticed too late that it wasn't the best of ideas. At first she felt a bit dizzy so she had to support herself against the nearest wall. The dizziness turned into giggling as the blank wall became the most interesting thing in the world.

And then she heard some voices coming from the living room and she decided to follow them. She felt so happy and amazing she was sure she gloated. Then she heard some other voices, these ones coming from the kitchen. She peeked her head with a big, stupid smile plastered all over her face and saw Loki, Thor and Tony surrounding a hologram of a nice building, a castle. After listening to their conversation and picking up words like 'Yurud', 'the west wing' and 'if we get to Odin's healing room before they kill us' she lost interest and followed the voices that mattered.

She came just in time to witness the arrival of Clint and Coulson and couldn't help at what happened next.

''PHIL !'' she shouted and jumped on the agent, hugging him close and giggling like a school girl. 'Phil, Phil, Phil'' she repeated before giving him a big wet kiss on the lips. She could see beside her Clint's mouth going agape and she thought he needed one too. So she freed the frozen with shock Coulson and placed her hands on the sides of Hawkeye's face and kissed him before he could react.

''I like your face.'' She told him a drunken smile on her face.

She left Clint and danced across the room which was filled with shocked silence before she spotted Steve and kissed him making his face go bright red. She laughed a stupid laugh and turned to Bruce.

''BRUCE !'' she yelled and did to him the same she did to the agents. ''You're so cuddly.'' She purred against him. A cough interrupted her and she turned to its source which was revealed to be Natasha.

''Don't worry, how could I forget about you ?'' She giggled and kissed the red head's full lips. ''I really like your hair.''

''Is this a party I haven't been invited to ? Where's my camera ?'' Tony's voice interrupted their little make out session. Before the billionaire could even blink she already gave him a wet kiss and was harassing Thor.

''I know what shampoo you use. _Thoreal_.'' She giggled at her joke and jumped around the room before her eyes settled on Loki who was standing in the corner with his jaw on the floor.

''LOKI !'' she ran towards him and jumped on him with a force that almost made him fall back. She put her hands on his face and stared deeply into his eyes, her own chocolates wide open.

''I want to have your babies.'' She exclaimed before crashing her lips on his. Her legs were around his waist and arms, preventing any movement. She remembered being pulled off the god by more than one pair of strong hands and dozing off.

* * *

**What did you think ?**


	13. Indigo

**Oh my god ! More than 100 reviews ! There are no words to describe how amazing that feels and I'd like to thank you everyone who reviewed or added my story to favourites or followed it. You rock my world. :* THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU !**

**Also, sorry for the delay, school's back and my amount of free time has drastically changed and I apologize. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but I hope you don't mind, I didn't have the heart not to post it already :)**

**I own nothing, Marvel does.**

* * *

Amelia woke up later that day with a headache that felt more like a hangover. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the place she was in which was revealed to be Bruce's lab. She was lying on the small couch with a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.

''Paaaaaaancakes.'' She moaned into the pillow.

''Well said.'' A voice in the room made her jump. ''Relax, sorry to scare you . Are you alright ?'' She recognised the voice as Bruce sat beside her.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' She answered, still a bit slurry. The doctor took out a flashlight and examined her eyes.

''Now follow my finger.'' He ordered with his doctorish tone and she obeyed. ''No funny tingling or any other feeling ?'' he questioned.

''Just a slight headache. Why ? Did something happen ?'' she asked.

''What's the last thing you remember ?''

''I came back from work and went to the kitchen to grab a soda and then I woke up here.'' It was then she realized it was weird. Not remembering anything, did she get drunk ?

''What exactly did you drink ?'' her answer seemed to interest Bruce. It took a while to remember but eventually she did it.

''A Dr. Pepper, I think.'' She answered.

''That explains a lot.''

''Explains what ?'' she was very confused now.

''Come, you need to see something.'' She followed him to the living room which was full of people, even Loki was there.

''Phil.'' She exclaimed when she noticed the agent. She wanted to go to him but was blocked by Clint.

''Woooaaa. Just stay there.'' She saw the archer tense up.

''It's okay, she's fine.'' Bruce calmed the tension down and turned to her. ''But it's best if you sit down.''

The same moment Tony came in and a big grin crept up his face as he noticed her.

''Well, well, our Tinkerbell is up.''

''Can anybody tell me what the hell happened ?'' she pleaded.

''Jarvis, put the video from the security camera from the last 4 hours onto the big screen.'' He ordered his A.I.

''Yes, sir.''

''And lights out.''

* * *

As Amelia watched the recording she felt herself flush with shame, her hands travelled to cover her face leaving only some space for her eyes._ Oh my god _was the only thought that existed in her head as she watched herself harass each person that was now present in the room. After she was dragged off Loki she somehow managed to free herself from the grasp of Thor and Steve's arms.

She used her powers to escape them and jump on the nearest table only to give a performance of a lifetime. She started to sing and dance ''He had it coming' from Chicago which then proceeded into doing most of the songs from 'Mamma Mia !' as she was chased around the house.

''WAFFLES !'' she screamed into the camera before the screen went blank.

* * *

''We found you an hour later sleeping in the bathtub wearing a cowboy hat with an empty bottle of tequila in your arms.'' Tony stated, the annoying grin never leaving his face. ''I never knew you were such an animal. And after just some soda, I am impressed.''

''You have no caffeine tolerance, none at all.'' Bruce informed her. ''Seems that your mutation reacts to it as to poison and tries to force it out in effect creating a chemical storm in your organism.''

''Oh.'' Was the only thing she could say.

''I made some tests and it turned out you also have no tolerance of carotene and meat.'' _What ?_

''What the hell can I eat then ?'' That meant no lasagna, spaghetti or anything.

''I already started creating a suitable diet for you that will satisfy the needs of your organism but I'll need your help with that one.'' He gave her a small reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

She drew a breath and processed what just happened. Apparently she was a crazy little bitch that went even more crazy after eating or drinking anything that she usually did. _Lovely._

''Guys, I am so sorry for what happened, I swear I didn't do that on purpose.'' She apologized with her face in her hands and her head shaking.

Surprisingly the first one to speak up was Natasha.

''Nothing really happened. You went a bit crazy, went on a kissing spree and did some musicals, happens to all of us.'' The red head agent assured her. ''Besides, it wasn't bad at all.'' Amelia blinked twice when her handler actually _winked_ at her. The meaning of that gesture was kinda dirty.

''Don't mention it.'' Tony said. ''By the way, the part with you two is going on my desktop. Just so you know.''

The rest of the team just waved their hands and everything was okay again. Loki stayed silenced throughout the whole time but looking at her intently with a weird light in his eyes. This time Clint allowed her to welcome Phil and after a hug and a small talk she excused herself from the room and headed back to her bedroom. She needed to think everything properly through. But midway to her room she changed her mind and went to the training floor. She changed into some sports clothes she found in the lockers, not really caring to whom they belonged to.

The pants were a bit too loose but otherwise okay and the t-shirt which was probably Steve's was at least four sizes too big and hanged loosely on her, almost reaching her knees. She left her shoes and socks in the changing rooms and enjoyed the cold of the floor against her feet.

As expected, Loki was already waiting for her when she stepped out. Dressed similarly to her but all in black, he was leaning against a wall, still wearing that look. Trying not to look at him she stepped into the ring and began to stretch and do some yoga. It was always a way for her to somehow express her frustrations but this time it didn't really help.

Without a word the god of mischief joined her on the ring and did some of his own stretching. But no matter what kind of exercises she did she still couldn't shake off that feeling. She needed to hit something, hard and multiple times. She stood up and tried to ignore the energy in her, wanting to burst through.

She felt being stared at and she opened her eyes to meet Loki's, the silent message in them exactly what she needed. Her fist moved faster then she expected it would but it was easily blocked by the god. She caught his wrist with one hand and his arm with the other, she swung her legs at him and climbed onto his back. In return he pounded her into the floor with a force that left her breathless for a while. She stood up quickly and they entangled in battle. She enjoyed each time their fists met each other, every kick that she landed on him and took pleasure in each single bruise that she could feel already forming on her body.

This time she decided to try something new and mixed her fighting style with some acrobatics . And it worked out marvellous. Fast, quick and unexpected she was, putting all of her into the spar. At some point she noticed she was bleeding, probably from her nose or mouth but some other places on her body felt like being cuts or stab wounds.

She fought bravely but he was a god. And when he threw her onto the ground once again she didn't get up. Instead she lied on the ground, panting heavily yet quite content.

''Help me up ?'' She asked the god holding up her hand and he slowly put her up. ''Thank you, that was exactly what I needed.''

''You're welcome.'' He answered but chocked on the last syllables as she knocked him into the ground.

''Surprise.'' She smiled at him and the look was back, strong and dangerous. He let her pin him down as lust flushed her body and panting from exercise turned to panting from want and need. She was sure her look matched his, his breathing became louder as she placed her knees on his sides, her whole body on his. His arms limp on the floor while hers travelled to his hair, their faces now so close they shared the same air.

She slowly lowered her head and their lips connected, the kiss full of need and passion. It began slowly but the want was too great to control. Loki's response turned her even more on, his hands travelling down her waist, gripping her hair, tugging at the borrowed pants, slowly pushing up the baggy t-shirt.

Their tongues entangled together in a fight for dominance. He turned her over but instead of touching the floor, her back was laid on her own soft bed. His lips travelled down her neck, his teeth biting and sucking on her neck, pulling away when sure there would be a mark there later.

It was a night to remember.

* * *

''Why do you think he did it ?'' Clint asked. They were talking for the first time since Doom's attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

''What ? Loki ?'' he nodded. ''I don't know, maybe he... regrets.'' She answered slowly but the archer just snorted.

''None of us what happened in Asgard, it's possible he may feel guilty about what happened and he's trying to atone for what he's done.'' She argued. Clint raised his eyebrows and continued shooting arrows, hitting the bullseye each time.

''Since when you're his lawyer ?'' he mocked and she rolled her eyes.

''I'm not, I just believe everyone deserves a second chance. You of all people should know that.'' Her answer made the marksman abandon what he was doing and look at her with a strange look. She pretended she didn't notice it and continued leaning against the nearby wall.

''Are you comparing me to _him_ ?'' he hissed.

''No.'' She answered and walk over to him. ''I'm only saying... I don't know what I'm saying, I lost my chain of thought. Anyway, what I meant is that we all make mistakes but we should never let them define us.''

It was good enough to make Clint return to his previous occupation.

''He killed Phil.'' He whispered after a while of silence.

''And then he brought him back.''

''He destroyed New York, killed hundreds of people, made me his personal ape and tried to enslave humanity.'' The archer was now shaking with anger.

''For what it's worth.'' She said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder. ''He did save us from Doom. If not for him we would all be dead.''

''You stopped Doom.''

''He stopped to missiles and saved each person in the building. He did many bad things, yeah, but it do believe he truly regrets.'' They shared a look before silence fell between them once again.

* * *

''I'm going back to Asgard.'' Loki announced as she was teaching him how to make pancakes. It made her freeze in her place, with a smashed egg dripping through her fingers. ''Now that my magic is back travelling to Asgard and slipping into the palace unnoticed is, as you humans put it, a piece of cake. We found a way to kill Yurud but I believe he's merely a puppet in this game. Then where's the puppeteer ?''

''What do you mean ?'' Amelia asked after she finally processed the information and managed to move. She cursed silently when she noticed her hand and some of her clothing was now covered in egg.

''Yurud was always one for muscle rather than brains, I do not find him capable of thinking up such a plan and I'm quite sure he's not the one pulling strings.'' He answered while pouring the contents of the bowl onto the pan and trying to get some egg of her. She caught his wrist making him look at her and meet her eyes.

''Will you be safe ?'' she whispered before realizing what a stupid question that was. ''That's was a dumb question but let me rephrase.'' She took an unnecessary breath. ''Will you be alright ? I mean, survive ?''

His expression softened seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. He ignored the frying pan and brought her to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent.

''I promise.'' He whispered into her ear. ''I will come back to you.'' They were alone in the Stark tower, the rest of the team scattered on missions, dates or lone walks so they didn't have to worry about anyone catching the sight of them and Jarvis could be fooled with a few magic tricks.

He hesitated for a while before whispering to her ear again but this time what he said made her freeze in shock once more time.

''I love you.'' It sounded like the most beautiful thing ever and she founded herself squeezing him so tight if he would be a human he'd probably be a breathless pile of broken bones by now.

''I love you.''

After a while she found the strength to draw herself away from Loki, the worry instantly fought off by a smile that said more than a thousand words when a smell of something burnt reached her nose.

''Shit.'' She cursed trying to put out the small fire on the stove. With the god's help she finally did it and placed what was left from the pancake on a plate for all to watch and learn.

''Well,'' she started, looking at the burnt thing which looked more like a mass of dead bugs than a pancake but still, she was proud. ''Your first pancake.''

* * *

It was Loki's last day on Earth before he and Thor would leave for Asgard and Amelia wanted to do something special. After begging the god of thunder and convincing him that they wouldn't do anything stupid she got his approval and promise to cover their backs. She wanted to take Loki out, into the city and show him the beauty of it.

She told the rest of the team she was going out alone and for what they knew the god of mischief was in his room, working on some strategies. After assuring both of them looked like normal people and ignoring Loki's protests (who knew nothing of her plans and thought it an abduction), she tricked Jarvis and together they sneaked out of the tower. To be honest, she had no idea where to go but as she noticed the sun preparing to set down, something popped into her mind.

Central Park.

On the way they bought some ice cream and she had to smile at the god's lost expression when it came to picking flavours. She forgot they didn't have it in Asgard. So she picked the same for him as she did for her: chocolate, pistachio and mint. As he slowly explored the dessert she wished she had a camera, Loki's face cute and a bit funny. Her attention didn't go unnoticed and the god glared at her to what she responded by sticking her tongue out.

Of course he smirked.

They sat like that for a while, watching the sun go down and letting the mixture of red, orange and yellow envelop them. After some time they made their way back to the city, enjoying the chill of the night and the beauty of the nightlife in New York. Previously they walked simply beside each other, just slightly touching but this time she slid her hand into his, slowly at first but gripping harder as he intertwined their fingers. They didn't have to look at each other to know both of them had matching smiles on their faces, small yet present.

She wanted to show Loki the beauty of the city by night but he already seemed enthralled by it. It was so different then by day, the atmosphere one of a kind and the two of them just a couple among many.

They were passing a cinema when an idea hit her. It had been ages since she saw a movie, properly, on a big white screen so why not see one now and introduce Skittles to movie theatres ? So many titles but nothing fitting the mood, she wanted to have a few laughs. And then she saw a poster staring at her and she wanted to smack herself, how could she have missed that ?

Ted.

For obvious reasons she told Loki nothing of it, just promising it to be fun. She smirked as she noticed the hungry looks the female (and some male) members of the staff gave the god of mischief. He always had an effect on people, but surprisingly he remained oblivious to the fact which was both rather unusual and amusing.

_Mine, bitches._ She wanted to yell and laugh disturbingly but the thought was interrupted by a hand, leaving her own and moving to her waist. She just couldn't help not to smile.

''I wish I had a hot cookie like that to look at me like he looks at you.'' Sighed the ticket-checking woman when she thought Loki didn't hear. In response Amy gave her a wink but the words stayed in her mind. She always thought it was she who would give their secret away with one look but the new discovery made her tighten her grip on the god, wanting to bring him closer. Not that he minded.

Luckily they were alone in the room and enjoyed an undisturbed, almost two hour long (if you count the adds) time filled with laughing their heads off. Loki was a bit sceptical at first when he discovered the main character was a teddy bear but soon any of his earlier doubts disappeared with the first laugh.

And even 20 minutes after leaving the cinema they were still trying not to burst out laughing. She loved the sound of the god's pure laughter, untroubled and true.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a shop which was open even at the current, indecent time. He gave her a look and she saw the mischief gleaming in those emeralds.

''How about a farewell gift ?''

They soon discovered why the toy shop was open so late, let's say it was intended for... adult customers. They searched the shelves looking for a perfect match in size, shape and colour, giggling like little kids throughout the process which earned them the looks of some other customers and employees.

But eventually Loki found it, an ideal copy in everything except... well, it had one thing the other hadn't.

Their gazes connected and they knew it was going to be fun.

* * *

Things were awkward to say the least since the god of mischief was placed under the Avengers' supervision. So most of them breathed with relief when they learned that the gods would be returning to Asgard swiftly. She found some time to take Thor on a side and ask him to keep Loki safe. The thunderer responded with giving her the most solemn promise to protect his brother from all harm until his (Thor's) last breath. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Finally, the day came to say goodbye. Normally she would expect Fury to be banging on the door, shouting at them for letting the god of mischief go free but with the headquarters still in the state of rebuilding and the agency coping from Doom's attack you could sense his relief at not having to deal with Loki anymore.

Thor, of course, enveloped her in a bone crushing hug and gave her a reassuring hug. She made her goodbye to Loki the previous night but it still pained her she couldn't do it now, in front of everybody.

''Are you sure you don't want us to come with you ?'' Steve asked. ''We could help.''

''Thank you, Captain but I'm afraid this is a matter of Asgard and thus I cannot let any of my friends into it.'' The god of thunder replied bidding his farewell to the team. Loki stood a distance from them giving his brother some time. None of the Avengers ( plus Coulson) exchanged any goodbyes with him except Stark (yo, Reindeer games) but at least they didn't glare at him anymore.

When Thor was done and making his way to Loki, Amelia raised a hand in a farewell gesture. The god responded by bowing his head and as soon as the god of thunder reached him they were gone.

''That was awkward.'' Tony commented.

''Let's hope they'll be okay.'' Steve said and was the first one to get off the roof of the Stark tower. With a certain reluctance she followed him realizing she may never see the man she loved again.

* * *

The following three days were the most stressing and filled with worry days she ever had. She jumped at every sound and spent the nights tossing and turning in bed. She tried to occupy her mind with something and when she eventually managed to distract herself the sight of her room brought everything back. A toothbrush in the bathroom, some clothes in the closet, books on the table and the nightstand, it all reminded her of Loki.

On the fourth day a letter came, reappearing from nowhere and landing on the table in the dining room. Bruce was the one to find it but as soon as the team (plus Phil who was now technically in the team) gathered around it Tony snatched it from him and began reading it aloud.

_My dear friends !_

_I am pleased to inform you that our task to defeat Yurud was successful and Asgard has been freed from the tyranny. He will be punished for his crimes as according to the law of Asgard, I can assure you the man will see no daylight again. Luckily during his usurpation of the throne he paid little attention the citizens of my realm thus no harm came to most of them. My father has awoken from the odinsleep but is still recovering, my mother managed to shield him with magic therefore making it impossible for Yurud to reach him. _

_Yet I fear this may not be the end of our troubles. Loki shared with me his thoughts on the matter and expressed his fear that Yurud was not behind the idea. If that is true (and it is rarely my brother is wrong in matters like this) then Asgard faces a dangerous threat. _

_Here I must embark on Loki's courage and strategy. If not for him the realm eternal would be lost. When we were children, I shamefully admit, I used to mock him about his magic but I shall never make that mistake again. I believe that his change of heart and salvation of Asgard will change the face of the trial for which now all of the realms await._

_But that's enough of my troubles. I hope you are all in good health and rest assured nor I nor my brother have wounds that cannot be healed. _

_I am looking to the time when we meet again which I hope shall be swiftly yet matters here prevent me from returning immediately._

_Yours,_

_Thor Odinson_

So they did it and they're alright. It was as if a stone fell from Amelia's heart, Loki was safe but Thor mentioned a trial. She shook her head, she'd think about it later, now the most important thing was that he was alive, both of them were.

The team gave a small cheer before being interrupted. Once again a letter appeared out of nowhere but this time seven more followed it. Each of the envelopes was addressed with the names neatly written in a Victorian handwriting.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Steven James Rogers_

_Natasha Tatiana Romanova_

_Clinton Francis Barton_

_Bruce Adam Banner_

_Phillip John Coulson_

_Lady Amelia Florence Carlisle-Valentine_

With her thumb she tried to hide to 'lady' part having no idea what was that about. But luckily the rest was too occupied with reading the letter to notice. Slowly, not to rip what was inside she opened the envelope.

_Lady Amelia Florence Carlisle-Valentine_

_You are hereby summoned by the Court and High Council of Asgard to stand witness in the trial of_

_Loki Odinson_

_For his crimes against the realms of Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard._

_The trial will begin on the 9__th__ day of the 9__th__ month the current year. _

_You shall await on the last day of the 8__th__ month at dawn for the Bifrost to transport you to Asgard._

_Odin Allfather,_

_The High Council of Asgard_

* * *

The next morning Amelia awoke to a numb pain in her belly, she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet and empty the contents of her stomach. She rested her forehead against the nearby wall, the cold of it soothing. She felt dizzy and sick and had to lean into the toilet for another round of vomit leaving her belly. The pain never stopped and left her writhing on the floor.

After some time she managed pull herself up and leave the room. She went straight to Bruce but instead of him it was Natasha that opened.

''You look like shit.'' She commented but instead of answering she collapsed on her. ''Woooaaa ! Bruce !'' The bathroom door opened to reveal the doctor's figure.

She was put on the bed and examined.

''Does it hurt ?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' She answered balancing on the thin line between consciousness and dream.

''Where ?''

''My stomach. A lot.'' Without any warning Bruce pulled out a needle and injected her with something. She was just about to protest when she felt the pain fading and a pleasurable numbness replacing it.

Not really knowing how or when she found herself in her own bed, a gentle hand on her forehead. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes, giving a 'mmmmmmmm' when seeing Bruce again.

''Sorry for waking you.'' He apologized quietly.

'' 'sssokaay'' she slurred and noticed her stomach wasn't hurting anymore. Bruce handed her a glass of milk and she thanked for it, sitting up.

''I ran some tests and I know what's been the cause of your stomach problems.

''Yeah ?'' she asked filling her mouth with the contents of the glass.

Bruce's answer made her spit it on his face.

_Shit._

* * *

**What did you think ? :)**_  
_


End file.
